Full Moons
by CatchingtheMoonlight
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward, her best friend. What happens if something happens to Edward? If Bella finds that familiar, paler face years later, when it shouldn’t exist? They both have choices to make, and all choices won't be easy-Better than I can word
1. Chapter 1

It was usual for Edward and I to be inseparable

**Alright kids, I hope you all enjoy this. Please, please, PLEASE review!! They will keep me motivated and help me make this story better! **

**Chapter 1**

It was usual for Edward and I to be inseparable. We had been living next door to each other since we were born, so friendship came naturally. What we had was more than friendship, though. Edward was my rock, and somehow I was his as well. Edward was a little over two years older than me, but that didn't affect our friendship at all. Everyone knew us not as Edward, or as Bella, but as Edward and Bella. He was the person I cared about above everyone else.

We were both different than other people at our school in Phoenix, but we didn't care. I had a few other friends in my grade that I talked to in school, but Edward was who I was with after school and on the weekends, who I ate lunch with everyday, who brought me to school in the mornings. He was my best friend.

When we were little, we somehow came up with this ritual on nights with full moons. Edward's window to his room opened over a ledge that was perfect for climbing onto his roof. So, every one of those nights, we would go and lay on his roof, sometimes playing games looking at the shapes in the stars. That's where we talked the most. Words flowed out of my mouth without me having to think when I was around him. Everything seemed so easy and simple, but at the same time so unfathomable and hard.

Friendship is the foundation for love, or so they say. My freshman year, when Edward was a junior, he took Stephanie McLane to the homecoming dance. I saw them at Elizabeth's through my window taking pictures, with his arm around her waist laughing and smiling. I felt my stomach sink, but I couldn't look away as they held to each other and smiled together. Our friendship was the best thing that I had in my life. But, there was still that aching inside for me to have more from him. I always wanted more, but there was nothing there to get from him.

My new feelings changed things at first, I felt awkward and nervous around him. For a few days we just didn't talk; I got rides in the morning and just stayed in my room with the blinds drawn after school. I felt so strange all the time, without him by my side. There was a huge piece of me missing, and I couldn't take it. I was on withdraw. I noticed a full moon one night, and out of habit I stole a glance out my window onto Edward's roof. Somehow I knew he would be there, as he was looking straight at me. I walked right into his house and climbed out the window and sat next to him. It was quiet, none of us saying a word. I didn't have anything to say, I just knew that the space that I had the past few days was gone and I was whole again. Edward made me full.

Today I was a sophomore, and Edward a senior. Most people wouldn't expect us to be friends because of the age and gender difference, but we were together as much as always. Edward would be heading off to college too soon, but that was something we didn't talk about. It was like a rule we had between us, to not mention our parting, which would be coming soon. He avoided all conversations involving next year. I had no idea how I could take it with him gone.

"Bells!" I heard him calling me from his car, so I ran out into our shared driveway.

I opened the passenger door and slid in, shoving him a coffee, and plopped my feet on the dashboard- my usual position.

"Eddie…" I pleaded.

"If you ask me to let you drive, so help me God-"

"I am getting my license in two weeks, Edward! I need practice and you are an ever-so-amazing teacher," I pulled the puppy-dog-face card.

"Not going to work. If you ever put a scratch in my baby…" He had some weird obsession with his Volvo. The only detention Edward had ever gotten was when some poor kid accidentally hit the front of his Volvo with his backpack in the parking lot. Edward broke his nose.

I sighed in defeat and watched him as he drove. He had small bags under his eyes, and he had to keep blinking to keep them open. I smiled, knowing that this was because he was up late on the roof last night. I always fell asleep early up there, but somehow ended up in my bed. I smiled, thinking all the times he must have carried me back to my bed, not bothering to wake me.

"What are you staring at?" he teased, stealing a glance at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, like the five year olds we were inside.

We pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later and climbed out of his car. People watched us as we walked, as they always did. Groups of girls looked at Edward and giggled with each other. I hated when they did that, none of them even knew Edward. They based him on his appearance. I wanted to break their noses.

"We should go tonight," Edward said when we sat on a bench outside before the bell rang.

"Uh… go where?"

"The park, of course." He rolled his eyes at me. The park was a small "forest" (a group of trees) a half-hour from where we lived. We liked to go there some nights, get a taste of a jungle.

Before I could answer one of the blonde bimbos from came to stand in front of us.

"Hey, Edward," She flashed a smile and flipped her hair. I tried not to laugh.

"Hello," he replied flatly.

"So, you know, I could _really_ use some help in pre-calc. I really don't get all that. Could you help me, Edward?" I tried to ignore the way she was attempting to give him a clear view down her shirt.

"I don't tutor, Alyssa, I've told you before." He turned back to me now. His eyes annoyed as a rejected Alyssa bounced away.

"I don't see why you don't go out with any them, good pickins" I pressed my lips together to fight my smile.

He sighed dramatically. "Bella… shut up."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I know I know, I just don't get it. I mean all those girls coming up to you, you could get anyone. You're completely gorgeous-"

"Oh, Bella Swan, you think I'm gorgeous?" He put on a teasing shock face.

I glared at him.

"Aw, shucks!" He put on a huge smile and put his hands on his cheeks and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. That was another thing I found great about him, he could do anything to make me laugh. And the fact that he liked to make me laugh contributed to how happy he made me.

After our snickering died down I let out a yawn.

"Jesus, tired still?"

"I always am when there's a full moon, that roof isn't too comfortable, hard to sleep."

"Come on, you slept on the roof for like ten minutes," he scoffed.

"Edward, you really don't have to carry me to bed," I looked into his eyes seriously.

He looked down. "I know that I don't _have_ to, but I like to."

"Well, thank you." I got that same rush of warmth that I always got from him when he would say something sweet or protective. I yawned again and leaned my head on his shoulder. Immediately I felt the rush of belonging.

This was normal for us. We didn't have a _very_ physical relationship per say, but things like this were just right. When one of us was tired we had the others shoulder. If something happened at home or if we were feeling down, the other was always right there to help comfort. Edward is the only person I had ever cried in front of, and I'd seen a few tears escape his green ovals as well. Enveloped in his arms, I felt safe and I could let out my tears.

At our lunch period we went to our small table we shared outside. I was doing a last minute cram session for my Chemistry test. Edward was feeding me apple slices and putting the straw of my soda to my mouth while I sat entranced to my study guide. Occasionally he would quiz me or explain something he knew I didn't understand without me even asking him to. He knew me well enough to know by my facial expressions when I didn't understand something.

After school I was waiting at his car when I saw him running frantically towards me.

"Boola! We have to see this movie!" He used to call me Boola when we were little, for some reason he couldn't say Bella. He got over that, but sometimes he still called me it when he wasn't paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth. I liked it.

"Uh… right now?"

"Yes, right now! They have it at the drive-ins." He was smiling brightly, eyes pouring with excitement.

"And what movie are we seeing?"

"Uh… see, it's kind of a parody of great classic films." Edward had this obsession with movies and film that I would never understand. He was so passionate and devoted to see every film that he didn't say was stupid, which was basically any movie made after 1995.

"Fine. But you help me with my homework if we get home late."

"Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" His excitement just made me laugh as we pulled out.

The drive-ins were basically empty, so we pulled into our usual spot towards the back. I felt myself ready to fall asleep already.

Edward seemed to read my mind. "No sleeping for you, you're going to watch and enjoy it." He seemed pleased with himself.

A car came next to us, and the hollering of a few men caught our attention. The three men looking around our age, maybe a little older, and judging by their slurring I assumed they were under the influence. They got out of their jeep and tapped on my window. I looked at Edward for guidance and his jaw was clenched, but he gave a nod to open my window.

"Hello there, pretty lady," One of the men said, winking.

"Um… hi," I looked at Edward again. He was glaring at the men.

The man grabbed my door handle and yanked it open, and he was reaching in to grab my arm.

"Back off," A cold harsh voice shot out from my other side, and the men stopped. Edward was clenching his fists and shooting daggers at the men through his eyes.

"Oh, shit. On a date, are you two?" The man asked, looking back and forth between myself and Edward.

"I believe that I asked you to back off." Edward's voice was just as cold and harsh as it was before and I gaped at him.

"Oh. Well, sorry, dude." The man muttered and they returned to their jeep.

"Why did you do that?" He just stared at me, confused, the anger was finally leaving his face. "What if I wanted to watch with one of them, not that we would be _watching_," I winked, jokingly and expected Edward to start laughing with me. But he didn't.

"F-fine then, just go." He went back to sitting in front of the wheel.

I recoiled when I realized he took me seriously. "Edward, come on, I was kidding. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I knew he inwardly cursed himself for his stutter; it gave him away when he was hiding something.

I scooted over next to him. "Hey," I stared at him until he looked at me. "I was kidding, I wouldn't watch with anyone except you, you know that." He knew it was true, and he gave me a small smile. I knew he was protecting me, so I smiled back. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and felt at home again. I felt that sense of belonging, something I only felt with Edward. There was no where else I wanted to be more. Together, we were just _right_.

If only I knew right then.

**Just to clear anything up, they are both human.**

**For now ; )**

**If you read, PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to update quickly, so you could get some more information about what's going to happen

**I decided to update quickly, so you could get some more information about what's going to happen. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming for more chapters!!**

**HopeThePixii – Come on, let's be serious here. How could I do that?!**

**Chapter 2**

We got to our little park around ten. Edward insisted that we sit through the credits at the drive-ins, so we were running a late.

The first time we came to the park was before my parents split up. I knew it was before because when I was seven, I found a box of home videos Renee was hiding in the attic, one of which the first time we came here, and Charlie was in it. Charlie and Renee split when I was a baby, and Charlie moved off to some town called Forks, in Washington. I went there once, when I was younger, but Renee didn't want me to go back.

In the video, Edward and I were running around in the open grass, and the parents were just watching and laughing. I guessed I was just learning to walk, and Edward was trying to help me. I smiled, realizing how little our friendship had changed. If we walked towards the forest, Elizabeth or Renee would grab us, not allowing us to go in.

We started going in when I was thirteen and Edward fifteen, because I wasn't a chicken anymore and we didn't need our parents to come with us. I never imagined anything other than human in those woods.

We got out of the car and headed straight for our entrance in the woods. We usually came around eight, so I wasn't used to all of this darkness. I was sure to trip at least ten times tonight. We started walking, and we barely had to look around, since we had been through our route so many times before.

"Today?" Edward asked, who was walking in front of me, like usual, but not too far in front. He always liked us staying close. I did too.

"Hmm… Green," I answered. A tradition we had always done when taking our walk was to say our favorite color, because for both of us it seemed to change from day to day. I wondered if he caught on how mine was usually green.

"And you?" I pressed.

"Uh… Green, too,"

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

He slowed and half-turned around, giving me his half-smile, "Why so shocked?"

"You're never green," He just smiled and turned back around. We walked for another ten minutes, and I was proud for only stumbling twice.

"Bella?" Edward broke the silence that had lapsed between us.

"Hmm?"

"Bella," I was surprised at the emotion in his voice. I looked up as he was turning around to stand in front of me. I could see the bronze in his hair in the moonlight, as he stared at me with the strangest expression on his face- it was heartbreaking, for some reason. "Bells… I-I'm leaving next month."

I should have kept myself composed in front of him, given him strength, but I couldn't and I knew he didn't expect it from me. A dry sob rattled my shoulders before I felt the tears start to come. Then Edward was hugging me, but it wasn't the comforting ones I was used to. He was holding me tightly and hard against him, like he was desperate, or afraid that I would disappear into dust if he let go. I hugged him back tightly as his shoulders shook and his tears soaked into my shoulder.

"Edward, it'll be okay," I sniffed, pulling back to look at him.

He was still staring at me with that strange expression; I wasn't sure what it was. We were standing close facing each other, and he looked down and grabbed my hands in his. His hands were always warm.

"I don't want to go…"

A gave an attempt at a laugh, "Edward, you're going."

"I know… Just… What the hell am I going to do with you?" I sensed another cry coming on, and I hated to see him so sad. Without thinking, I reached up and brushed his dangling hair out of his face. He locked his green eyes with mine and I felt my heart stutter when I saw his bottom lip start to tremble. Before I could pull down my hand he grabbed it, and pushed it against his cheek. I remembered all the times I had wanted to hold his face like this.

He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand, while I was just standing there, staring at him. I couldn't remember how to talk.

Edward took my hand slowly down from his face to directly in front of his mouth, his breathe tickling my knuckles. He lowered my hand and firmly pressed his lips against the back of my hand. I heard him murmur something just before he did. _My Bella_.

"My Edward," someone whispered. I realized a moment later that it must have been me, but I couldn't remember telling my lips to move. He closed the space between us, and I saw his eyes flickering towards my lips then back to my eyes. I realized I had been doing the same.

Edward grabbed my arm and shoved me behind his back, so he was positioned defensively in front of me, like he was ready for an attack of some sort.

"Edward! What the-"

"Shut up Bella! Stay behind me and shut up!" he hissed at me.

"What th-"

But then I heard it too.

That growl, so low and so daunting, sent the coldest chill throughout my back and each of my limbs; I felt my body going limp and stock-still.

The only thing I could here was Edward's panting, but I heard the words in his gasps. "_Get. Bella. Out. Get. Bella. Out."_

We both jumped when we saw them, and I opened my mouth screaming a bloody murder scream, but only air came out.

If I thought that that growl was horrifying, it was absolutely nothing compared to this pair of black and red eyes, staring at us a few trees down, the rest of whatever this creature was covered by the bushes and darkness.

"Bella," I heard Edward breathe out, "When I… say go… you run… as fast as your legs… will take you… the way we came in…"

I heard what he was saying, but it wasn't registering in my brain. I kept thinking of what to do when caught in a forest by some black and red eyed creature. The only thing I could think was stop drop and roll.

"Go!" he whispered urgently.

My legs took over without my permission. At first I thought I heard the snarling coming closer, but then it seemed to go in another direction, and now it was dying out completely. I sprinted faster than I ever thought I could towards the opening. The only thing I could register while I was running into the light of the street lamps was that Edward had run the wrong way.

**O! REVIEWS! Reviews and I will update sooner!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Alright so I know this chapter is a little sad, but bear with me it'll get better.**

**Chapter 3**

I got the call at noon; it was Charlie.

"Bells, I got your email…" The email Charlie was referring to was the one that I sent him letting him know that I was coming a day early. If it was another time, Charlie and Renee would have both said no right away. But things were different now. My parents knew why I had to go to Forks. Everyone knew why.

The police decided that he was killed by either man or animal, but they were leaning towards animal, judging by the mess and how it looked like there was no trying to hide any evidence of the attack. They found pieces of his clothing scattered on the ground, and there was a lot of blood. A lot.

They never found a body.

"Ch-Dad, I'll be there tomorrow. There's nothing you can say that will stop me from getting out of this place, sorry I am coming sooner than expected" Every little thing here reminded me of him, but I told myself that wasn't why I was leaving, that it was because I missed Charlie. But I couldn't deny that everything brought those painful memories back. Everything at home, everything at school. _Everything_.

The first month after it happened, the mess I was was plain scary. I put boards over my window and nailed it shut so I couldn't see his roof, so I couldn't see Elizabeth going through his room on her hands and knees, her body convulsing with sobs at the death of her only son. I wouldn't let myself see if there was a full moon, or watch the police officers go through his room.

I sat there on my floor, not on the bed, for some reason. Renee would come up to bring me food and try to talk to me, but I honestly couldn't remember one word she said.

Then I started looking through photo album after photo album of pictures of him. I looked at all of them over and over again until I could know what would be on the next page before I turned it. I started looking on Google for things that could be lurking in the forest. But I gave up after a few minutes. I was trying to make him come back, when he was never coming back. I had to keep telling myself it wasn't some joke.

The funeral was four days after he was declared dead. I put on my black dress and did my makeup and made myself look beautiful. But I never left my house.

School was out of the question for the first two weeks, but then Renee forced me back into it. I'd walk in the halls without seeing anyone. I would listen to all the lectures but not hear them. I'd write the essays but have no idea what I was writing. Everything was wrong.

I somehow kept going on that until the end of last year, which was my junior year. I kept my grades up easily, without trying. I called Charlie after the last day and had him enroll me in the high school in Forks. I didn't tell Renee until one week ago, and I was leaving the next morning. School started the day after tomorrow.

I got off the phone with Charlie, I couldn't remember if I said bye, did I? I went downstairs, and I could see Renee wasn't home. I knew what I had to do.

I stood outside Elizabeth's front door for probably ten minutes. I never came in this door before; it was always the side door that led right to the stairs to go up to his room. This would be the first time I had come to his house since it happened. It sounded bad, but it was too hard. It was still too hard. I thought it would be better to knock.

I raised my hand and quickly knocked three times, quietly, but loud enough for someone in the house to here. I counted backwards from fifty in my head, and by the time I got to zero there was still no one there to answer. I had to get inside, so I tried turning the knob- it was unlocked.

I stepped inside and the aching hole in my chest seemed to shrink, and then maximize to twice the size it was before. I almost felt dizzy, but this house was on my list of goodbyes. Not that I really had list, since it consisted of this house, Renee, and my goldfish- but that wasn't the point.

I walked into his kitchen, the smell of tomato sauce hitting me just like I remembered, and went right over to the fridge, where there were small marks besides dates. He always was obsessed with his height, so every month or so when he was younger he made Elizabeth measure him on their fridge, and he would get so excited even if he grew just half an inch. I wiped at my annoying eyes when my vision got blurry, I would _not_ let myself break down, not here.

"Bella," I gasped and jolted around to the sound of Elizabeth's voice. There she was, standing behind me, staring between the fridge and myself.

"I-I'm sorry…" I whispered, looking at my feet. Elizabeth and I hadn't talked after it happened. Not once- until now, that is.

"Bella, dear, why are you in my house?" Her tone was polite, but I could hear the sadness creeping behind it, and I knew her voice would have cracked if she talked anymore. She was staring at me, waiting for my response.

"I n-needed to say g-goodbye," I always seemed to cry at the wrong times, but it was near impossible not to standing there with his mother. She noticed my blubbering finally, and dropped her purse right on the ground.

"Oh, honey," she wrapped her arms around me. I breathed in her scent and it smelt like him somewhat. I felt warm in her arms; she had always been a second mother to me. I let myself fall into her as tears fell down my cheeks, and I knew that she was crying as well.

"He loved you, you know," she said once she released me. I felt my heart wrenching and tried to look away from her eyes. They were exactly like his.

"As a friend, of course he loved you with everything he had," she started, still teary-eyed, "but there was more, I knew. I know there was more, dear. You know that he would want you to be happy."

I couldn't listen to her talking like this anymore, the pain was too much, "I'm leaving tomorrow," I blurted out, still not looking at her in the eyes.

She seemed shock, or so I assumed, so she didn't answer for a few moments, "Where are you going?"

"To live with Charlie in Forks."

She didn't answer for a long minute. "I want to run away, too," I looked up now, but she was the one looking down then.

"I'm not… running away," I pushed, "I'm just getting away."

Our eyes finally met, "Getting away doesn't make him go away, Bella."

Renee stayed with me at the airport until I had to go through security. She didn't say much, other than asking if I had what I needed and such; the awkward silence had to break soon.

"So…" I turned around to face her when we approached the spot we had to split.

"You don't have to go, Isabella. You can stay here, it's your last year-"

"Mom, it doesn't even matter. I already got accepted to NYU, senior year will be a breeze," I shrugged it off. It was true though, and my mom knew it. I wasn't excited for college, like most people were. The only part I was happy about was getting away, but I still didn't want to go. I felt bad moving on in life without him being able to move on too, it wasn't right.

"Anytime you want to come back, just come. Call and email me everyday, alright, hun?" She was getting teary-eyed, so I gave her a hug before I started walking backwards.

"Love you, Bells!"

"Love you too, Mom."

Charlie's house wasn't big, but it seemed cozy enough. The kitchen had a tiny table with three chairs scattered messily around it; and the fridge consisted of fish, fish, and fish. Oh, and a little more fish.

The car ride with Charlie was mostly silent, other than a few words about Phoenix, Renee, and the town itself. He loved this tiny town, for some unknown reason, and he respected it. Everyone in the town knew him, or so he says, considering he is Chief Swan to them.

It seemed a little awkward being around Charlie, since I only got a few phone calls from him a year. He seemed a little shy and awkward too, though, so it was alright. He knew better than to bring up the obvious reason why I was coming, and I was thankful for that. He also wasn't the kind of person who felt the need to fill every silence with annoying or useless rambling, and I was very thankful for that as well, so I got time to just look out the window and think on our drive to Forks.

"I'll give you some time to unpack and stuff, Bells. I'll order a pizza or something for later," Charlie broke into my thoughts, coming into the kitchen after carrying my bags upstairs.

"Thanks," I murmured before running up the steps.

The room had a single bed, a dresser, and a desk with a very old computer, but at least it had one. I knew I had to get on and write to Renee soon.

Some of the floor boards creaked as I walked across the floor, but I didn't mind. It made it seem homey.

School was going to be a challenge in the morning. With a town this tiny, everyone would know that Chief Swan's daughter would be coming here to complete her senior year. I had no desire to go off and make some new friends, but I knew it was probably something that I had to do, it would be too hard to go through this year completely alone. I still didn't want to. I knew that my school in Phoenix was more advanced than this school, so most of the material would probably be things that I already went over.

I looked out my new window and just stared into the open space where his window was supposed to be. I looked up at the moon, and although it wasn't full, the moon alone brought back too many memories. I shoved them away.

I looked back to where his window was supposed to be. Where we were supposed to climb out onto his roof and lay there until the morning then sleep through the day. He was supposed to be here.

I knew the reason I didn't want friends was because of him. It was two years ago, for God's sake, why couldn't I get over this? Why did I come to Forks? Why did I leave the life I had, for freaking Forks?

But I knew, I had always known.

I tried to leave everything behind by leaving my home and coming to Forks, but the truth was I couldn't just forget him. The truth was Edward was gone.

I look up again at the half moon and smiled wryly.

Edward was _gone_.

Half a moon; half a me.

**(. **

**Next chapter, things start to get interesting, and, don't worry, ****better! ****- I'll leave it at that.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! They keep these chapters comin!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Eullyne – Well I said Bella was a sophomore and Edward was a senior, so I'm gonna say Bella was 16 and Edward was almost 19. **

**Any more questions review and ask!**

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, it keeps me typing!**

**This chapter… the plot thickens… )**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up already dreading the day to come. I wasn't sure if it was nervousness, or just that fact that I plainly didn't feel like going.

I was definitely leaning towards the second one.

It was raining when I got out of my bed- of course. I wasn't too excited about this town so far. I didn't spend too long deciding on an outfit and just threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. My hair was, as always, a huge tangled pile on the top of my head. I tried brushing through it a few times, changing my part and the style, but it wasn't working. I threw it into a messy bun and went downstairs.

I didn't have a chance to buy myself some groceries, so I wasn't sure what Charlie had breakfast wise. I looked through his cabinets, most of which were completely empty, but finally found a box of Cheerios. After a few minutes looking for the bowls I gave up and ate a few handfuls out of the box.

I went out a few minutes later to my car Charlie had gotten me. I was so grateful to him for getting me this car, and now I had extra money I planned on using to buy myself a car to use on other things. This car was perfect for me. Sure, a lot of people wouldn't like it, but it fit well with me.

I arrived at the school when only a few other cars were in the parking lot. I headed towards the main office sign, into my new school.

"How can I help you, dear?" The small and old woman was smiling at me, Ms. Cope, here nametag read.

"Yes… Bella Swan… It's my fir-"

"Oh!" She interrupted me, "yes, Isabella, I have all your things right here!"

She hand me a packet of things and helped my go over my schedule, which seemed easy enough, and a map of the school. I thanked her before heading out.

My morning classes were going by easily, and the class before lunch I even met someone who was talking to me, Jessica, I think her name was.

"I can help you around and stuff, introduce you to everyone." She smiled a lot.

"Sure, thanks." I tried to be polite enough.

"Hey, Jess," a boy came over, talking to Jessica, but looking at me.

"Mike! Bella, this is Mike Newton. Mike, this is Bella Swan,"

Mike was cute, I mused, and he seemed nice enough. He shook my hand a little too excitedly.

Jessica took me to her lunch table where she showed me to a few others, Angela, Lauren, Tyler… other's that I couldn't remember. Lauren was eying me like I was an excessively expensive but ugly outfit.

"You're used to a bigger school, huh?" The girl I remembered as Angela asked when she saw me looking around at the small cafeteria.

"Yeah, much bigger."

I looked at a table in the back of the room, where two people were getting into their seats.

"That's Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale," Angela told me, seeing who I was looking at. "They're a couple."

Alice had short and black hair, jutting out in different directions, she looked like a pixie. Jasper had blonde hair, and he looked pretty tall. Before I could finish looking at them, two other people sat down.

"There, that's Emmett Cullen, and his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale," Angela filled me in again, I nodded her a thanks.

Emmett was hugely muscular, with dark and curly hair. And Rosalie had blonde, luscious hair. She was absolutely gorgeous.

The four of them all looked differently, but strangely similar. Their skin was even paler than mine. But that wasn't the most obvious similarity. It was their beauty. Each and every one of them was utterly, and insanely beautiful. Every little thing about each of them was perfect and wonderful.

"Oh, and there's Edward Cullen, he's coming in now." Just hearing that name spoken aloud sent that pang through my chest. I had been trying to not think about him today. _Of course_ someone here _had_ to have his name. I would have to ignore when people talked about this Edward Cullen. I looked up to see him sitting down.

When he sat down, everything stopped for a moment, a long moment. Everything around me stopped, then it felt like it was switching between slow motion and fast forward. The only thing I could hear was my own low and ragged breath, becoming faster each gasp. It felt like the room was turning upside and around in circles at the same time, and I had to grab onto the edge of my table so I didn't fall. I think Jessica, or Angela, or _someone_ was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear anything at all. The only thing I could see was who was staring back at me, mouth agape, as mine was. But it wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Why hadn't I woken up yet? Was this some bizarre, long, cruel dream? Why didn't Charlie wake me up?

I got up, somehow, barely able to stand with my legs wobbling beneath me. I think I knocked the chair down on my way up, but I couldn't notice. All I could see was his face and the exit, which seemed to be getting further away. I didn't know if I was going to faint or throw up. Things in my mind weren't connecting correctly.

I somehow got out the door and into some random empty hallway. I tried to think.

This was impossible, the logical part of my mind starting catching up with me and saying. It wasn't him, of course it couldn't. Some people look alike. These two just looked _a lot_ alike. I needed to get a hold of myself, I was being ridiculous and absurd and illogical. The face from the cafeteria was still framed in my mind, and after thinking I knew there were definitely differences. He was paler- that was the most obvious difference. The smaller things seemed to stick out to me more, though. His jaw was more chiseled than Edward's. Parts of his face were more proportionate to one another, and his lips were darker and fuller. His overall being just looked more graceful, and Edward's slouch I always bugged him about wasn't on this person.

But it was just _him_. The part of me that longed and ached for my Edward back was fighting against the logic and rational part of me that knew he was dead and gone forever. But the part in love with Edward was overpowering everything else inside of me. And that was just _him_. I knew what Edward looked like, and just that man in there looked so _much_ like him. I was kidding myself thinking I was ready for coming to a new school; I couldn't even handle someone looking like him. _But, God, he has the same _name_! _It had to be some bizarre coincidence.

Then why was he staring at me like that? It was obviously not the usual way to stare at someone. But how could he be here and know who I am? Edward died; I was _with him_ the night he died. _Then why was he staring at me!_

I was still sitting against the wall when I heard the footsteps. I didn't want to get up just yet; I didn't know if my legs could support me let alone walk me back to the cafeteria, or maybe the nurse. Who ever was coming would have to just suck it up and wait until I was ready to get up, or pass by without saying a word. The light pattering of the steps were still coming closer; I could tell there was only one person coming. It's probably just someone running to the bathroom, I soothed myself.

First I head a small and high-pitched gasp. "Oh, God. A-are you Bella?"

It was a voice I never heard before. I didn't look up just yet, fearing it would be someone I wouldn't want to talk to. Which was just about everyone. Her voice was silky smooth, and pleased my ears to hear. It was music, even though she was just talking.

I lifted my head and looked to the direction of voice, immediately wishing I hadn't. Not just that I hadn't looked, but that I hadn't come here in the first place.

It was one of the perfect girls, the one with the short black hair. It was Alice Cullen, I remembered. She looked very small and fragile as she stood staring at me, her eyes searching for some answer from me. Oh, she asked me a question.

"Yes," I croaked out finally, and I hated how horrible my voice sounded.

She was still staring at me.

"What?" It sounded harsher than I intended.

She kept opening and closing her mouth, apparently struggling to find the right thing to say.

"Um… Bella, th-there's…," she stopped again, "I-I just wanted to say hi." She darted faster than I thought possible in the other direction.

Something was up, obviously. Alice is this school's Edward's sister. What was going on?

I got up, thankful that my legs were only a little shaky. I walked to the other end of the hallway before I heard voices, more like whispering shouts.

"Alice! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" The voice was too familiar. But it was too smooth and musical, like Alice's. I had to sit, my knees ready to give out beneath me. I didn't trust them right now, not after hearing the voice I had begged and begged until I had cried myself hoarse so many times to hear again. But it _couldn't_ be.

"Edward," Oh god, his name. But this voice, I assumed it was Alice, was calmer, "we'll have to leave-"

"She saw me, Alice!" Edward Cullen interrupted her, his voice soaked in desperation, "I can't just leave her, Alice…"

"Edward, what do you expect us to do other than go away? We'll have to leave!"

"You don't understand! I left her! Did you _see_ her? You wouldn't know, but _I_ know. I never saw her look like that before. She looks like hell, and it's because she thought I died!"

"Edward…" Alice was still calm, "you can't get close with her. You're just a baby…"

I heard a noise, it sounded like a muffled sob of some sort. "But I need her."

The last thing I remembered before the dizziness turned into blackness was my body hitting the floor, a noise too loud to not be heard down the hall.

**REVIEW! And I will get the chapters out faster!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow

**Wow! Thanks so much for all of the reviews!! I love them, without them I wouldn't get any chapters out!**

**Thanks again! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 5**

"Isabella?" I heard a woman's voice, but it was distant and muffled. I wanted to go back to sleep, I tried to shut it out.

"Isabella?" This time it was louder, and closer, like it was right at my ear

"Isabella?" Alright, it was definitely right at my ear this time.

I allowed my eyes to lift open, even though it felt like weights were being dropped on my eyelids. Everything was blurry at first, but then it started becoming clear.

There was a lady standing above me, whom I recognized as the school nurse.

"Come on, dear," she said persistently, putting her hand on my forehead.

"What happened?" The dizziness was fading off, so I was able to sit up a bit. The nurse wasn't the only person in the room, I noticed. Alice Cullen was standing at the bottom of my bed, staring at me with wide eyes. I wondered is he knew what I had overheard, but judging by her expression, she probably did.

"You passed out in the hall. Alice here found you and took you here," the nurse smiled gratefully at her. Alice flashed a wide and bright grin; it was obvious how fake it was.

"Now," the nurse turned back to me, "you should lay here for a little while, I'll call your father and-"

"No!" I cut in, "I-I mean, that won't be necessary, really. This happens a lot, i-it was something I ate!" I lied quickly.

The nurse thought for a moment, "I don't know if I want you driving…"

"I'll take her home!" Alice finally spoke up. I was surprised; I didn't even know this Alice. I only knew that she was the one who wanted to leave. Why was she offering to take me home?

"Well, thank you, Alice." The nurse bustled out of the room.

I looked up at Alice, and she was trying to look everywhere in the room but at me.

"So, let's get you home, you should probably eat something then, too, so you don't faint again." She smiled, looking at me finally. Another fake smile.

"Alice, I don't have memory loss." My expression was flat. She caught on and took of her grin.

"I am going to take you home now. I need to get something from my locker. Go wait by your car." Her voice was commanded and full of authority.

"Tell me what's going on!" I challenged her.

"Nothing," her lie was too obvious.

"You aren't his sister." It wasn't a question at all. This was my Edward, he had no sisters. She was ignoring me. "What game is your family playing at?"

"It's no game," she whispered, and I didn't know if she meant for me to hear it.

She looked at me now, her eyes narrowed, "Get up, or I'll tell the nurse to call your dad." She smiled, knowing she had control over me.

I sighed and got up out of the small cot.

Out of the nurse's office Alice went left, to her locker, I assumed, and I went right, towards the doors.

Outside it was empty, since everyone was in class, and there was a slight breeze. I started walking to my car when I heard something, or someone, past the school. I didn't know who would be hanging out in the alley next to our school, but I thought I'd check it out.

I stopped dead and swung myself back around the corner after I caught a glimpse of Edward standing against the wall on the side of the school.

Edward knew me- that much was apparent. The conversation I wasn't supposed to have overheard was still completely fresh in my mind, and it was obvious. They were going to have to leave, Alice was saying. But Edward said he wouldn't leave. He said that he wouldn't leave me. He said he wouldn't leave me again. _Again_- which means that he must have known about when he left me two years ago.

_Edward is alive_. The thought sounded funny, even said just in my mind. But why would Edward leave me? Why would he do that to me? I should have come out of my hiding space during their conversation. I should have shown myself, I should have said something to Edward.

I wasn't going to hide anymore.

I walked fully around the corner and right up to Edward Cullen as Alice and someone else were coming out of the school. I stopped about two feet away from him and looked into his eyes; but they weren't green. Black.

At first he just stared at me as I was memorizing his new elegant face, but then everything changed.

He was clenching his teeth so hard his whole face and neck were trembling violently. He kept looking away from me, but glancing back, like his eyes were being drawn back my some force. Soon the shaking in his head spread through most of his body.

"GET AWAY!" That voice wasn't Edwards, but it shout out of his mouth, his eyes were blazing with fury and hatred.

I stood there, unable to move. I just wanted my Edward.

"I SAID GET AWAY!"

I couldn't work my legs.

He let out a loud sigh, which somehow changed into a deep, menacing growl. The growl brought back the memory of the last time I saw Edward alive.

He crouched down and leaned back, in a pose that looked like he was about to attack.

"Edward," my begging voice was a little stronger than I thought it would be when I spoke, but it was still shaking slightly. I didn't know what to beg for.

This version of Edward was staring at me through eyes that I knew would haunt me while I slept, as the corners of his flawless lips turned up into a malicious grin.

He lunged up from his position towards me, I didn't even have time to close my eyes before something from my left nailed Edward in mid air and the two bodies went flying, at the same time another body nailed me from my right, but luckily my fall didn't seem as violent as Edwards.

I was lying with closed eyes on the ground before I felt who ever pushed me out of the way rising to a sitting position.

I looked over to find Alice Cullen sitting, staring at me, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't answer for a few seconds. "I think," I croaked out.

Alice looked behind me, and I turned to see what she was staring at.

There was Edward, along with Emmett, standing down the alley. Edward was pacing quickly, grabbing at his hair with his fists. I watched as he walked over to the wall and ran his white fist directly into it while screaming in frustration; I could hear the wall crack. He slowly sank to his knees, still pulling at his hair, and then nailed the ground with his fists. I saw his shoulders shuddering as he covered his face. Emmett's eyes were locked with Alice's.

"What happened?" I asked Alice in a whisper.

At the precise moment, Edward whipped his head in my direction- his eyes locking with mine.

"You know too much now," I heard Alice whisper to me.

_Obviously_ I knew too much. What were these people doing, faking Edward's death? Trying to change his appearance and last name?

Why did my Edward try to attack me? He would never hurt me. Heck, he supposedly _died_ because he was trying to save me. Something in my mind sparked thinking about what we saw right before he died, but I pushed the thought in the back of my mind for later. I didn't have the time to be thinking about that right now.

"Don't let him leave me… You already took him away," It still felt right to be whispering.

Emmett was at Alice's side then. I didn't even see him come over. I stood up as well.

All of the sudden Edward was next to Emmett as well. A growl emanated from Alice, and it sounded as fierce as one from someone like Emmett could be. She quickly stepped defensively in front of me.

"I won't hurt her," Edward's now velvety voice was full of sadness. I ached to touch him, see if his hands were still as warm as they always had been. I had a strange but strong feeling they weren't.

"Ha!" Emmett's strong voice roared sarcastically. "What would you have done if I hadn't tackled you? Huh? Given her a hug?!" His voice was naturally this loud, I assumed. It was booming from sarcastic to anger.

Edward locked eyes with Alice for a moment. "I don't know!" He seemed to be answering a question, but I didn't remember one being asked.

I felt a cool hand on my arm as Alice was pulling me towards the parking lot, away from Edward. I turned around to see him, but the alley was empty.

"Where are we going?" My voice came out frantic.

She took a deep breathe, "I need you to come with us."

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed at her, tears beginning to show in my eyes.

"We need to talk with Carlisle."

**If you read, REVIEW! Tell me what you're thinking!**

**Reviews make me happy )**


	6. Chapter 6

laurakinsss – Don't worry, I'll be getting to that )

**laurakinsss**** – Don't worry, I'll be getting to that ).**

**Alright kids, so this chapter is in at first Carlisle's point of view. This way, you'll be able to get some more information on what happened with Edward and his life so far as a vampire.**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 6**

Carlisle:

It was very lucky that it was a slow day at the hospital in Forks.

Alice called me on my lunch break, screaming into the phone and rambling on about Edward, but basically telling me to get home to have a family talk, along with Bella Swan. I knew that this must have been the Bella we all had heard of but never knew anything about. Edward would never ever speak of her.

I arrived home a few minutes before Alice, Emmett, Edward, and the girl I figured to be Bella came into our living room. Bella looked completely ashen, and Edward's frantic eyes were searching her, but he wasn't getting too close. Bella came to sit on the very edge of our sofa while Edward stood at the other side of the room, Alice and Emmett followed.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong. Alice and Emmett overreacted about no-"

"Edward," Alice interrupted, "don't play it like that." She turned to me, "Edward was with Bella outside of school… Luckily Emmett and I were also outside-"

It was my turn to interrupt, "And what were you doing outside of school?"

Alice and Edward shared a look, and then Alice sighed. "Bella…" she started, just as Edward was mouthing _later_ to me and stealing side-glances at Bella. I nodded and motioned for Alice to stop.

"Now Alice, please continue where you were before, with you and Emmett."

Just as she opened her mouth Edward cut in, "Carlisle, it's fine. Let me get Bella home, she needs to get home!" It looked like Edward was about to have a breakdown of some sort.

"You attacked her!" Alice snapped at him.

I was appalled. "Edward, is this true?" It was a very hard thing to believe. I couldn't believe my ears.

Edward, for some reason, was different. He was a newborn now, of course, being only two years since he was changed. I wasn't sure what it was, not having enough time to investigate the matter further, but he didn't have the throbbing and psychotic urges to have blood. It was as if he had been one of us for decades and decades other than a mere two years. I had never heard of a situation as his. The first year he had one incident, because we had not been able to hunt for a long period of time. He got close to one girl as she was walking in the woods, but he hadn't even tried to attack.

After a long talk with Edward, Esme, and some help from Alice's talent, we decided it would be tolerable for Edward to start coming to school at Forks the end of last year. There was absolutely no trouble with him last year. We assumed he would be perfect this year. Apparently, now it seems, we had been wrong. It was Edward's first day of his second year, and already he had attacked this poor girl.

"Don't think of it like that, Carlisle!" Edward yelled at me, I inwardly cursed myself again, forgetting how strong Edward's gift had been getting.

I looked over at Bella once again, feeling pity for her to be put in this situation, probably still no idea of what's going on. Then, as well, I felt happiness at finally knowing who this Bella was. The only time I had heard of her was during his transformation. Edward screamed and cried her name for three days straight.

"Carlisle, shut it," Edward growled at me again.

"Leave my mind alone then, Edward, because I'm not thinking anything other than what I want to."

"Alright," Esme's voice called out, standing over my chair, I wasn't sure when she had entered, "I believe that _Edward_ should tell her the truth." Alice and Emmett just stared at Esme, while Edward's eyes were still locked on Bella's, gauging all her reactions from across the room.

"Bells," Edward half-spoke-half-whispered, "what are you thinking?"

"Well, that's a dumb question," Emmett guffawed.

"I have to agree with Emmett, though, not in those exact words…"I shot Emmett a look, "Edward, your gift?"

He still hadn't taken his eyes off of Bella since they arrived. "Not with her," his voice a whisper now.

"That's very strange, indeed," I mused.

"What are you?" Bella's voice stuck out among all my family, it was not the smooth tone we were used to, and hers was thick with confusion. But for some reason, not fear.

All of us looked around at each other, wondering what to say. I asked Edward in my mind if he thought it was best to just tell her, he nodded, encouraging me to do the honors.

"Bella," I started in a fatherly tone, "well, what do you think we are?"

She took a long pause to glance around the room then back to Edward, looking in his eyes for a long moment, as if looking for the answer.

"Something… different," her voice was small and questioning.

"Yes, we are different." I answered.

"A-and Edward was dead b-but now he's not but he's different but it's still him," the poor girl was disoriented beyond words, and she was slightly shaking. I stole a glance at Edward, and he looked pained; I knew he yearned to comfort her, but he couldn't risk hurting her.

"Bella, do you think we are humans?" Esme's motherly tone must have applied some comfort to Bella. I covered my wife's hand with my own.

"You look human… but I don't think you are…"

"Bells," Edward's voice was anxious, "remember when Renee had to take us trick-or-treating because Elizabeth couldn't? We ran away from her because she wouldn't let us go far enough to all the good houses, remember?"

Bella's lips twitched as she looked at Edward and nodded, eyes lost in the memory.

I could guess where this was going, "What were we dressed up as, Bella?"

At first it seemed like she was still lost in the memory, but then as it dawned on her, her mouth fell slightly open.

"No…" her face showed all of her confusion.

Edward moved so he was on the couch with her, but still at the other end.

"Yes, Bella."

"Vampire…" as she whispered the word her voice was full of astonishment, but I could tell she was beginning to believe us.

"Rosalie and Jasper will be home soon," Alice announced, breaking the silence, "Bella needs to get out, it's going to be difficult enough explaining this to Rose."

"Where should I take her?" Edward asked urgently.

"Edward," Esme chimed in, "I'm not sure if it would be the best thing right now for you and Edward to be alone."

"Ask Alice! Alice, what do you see if I take Bella home?" Edward quickly appeared at Alice's side.

Alice didn't respond for a moment, visualizing the outcome in her talented mind, but I saw a grin come to Edwards face.

"There doesn't seem to be a problem," Alice said confidently. "I'll know if something comes up."

Edward raced back over to Bella, sitting closer to her this time. He was handling it fine.

"Bella, is it alright if I take you home?"

She didn't respond.

Edward reached his hand out and tentatively touched her forearm with his fingertips. She jolted, and he pulled back.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was asking if it would be alright if I took you home," he repeated.

She glanced around the room quickly, actually meeting my eyes directly for the first time. Then she turned back to Edward and nodded.

"I think for right now it would be best to not inform Rosalie of this situation, agreed?" Everyone nodded, "Alice, if you would like to inform Jasper, you may in private." She smiled brightly; I continued in a more powerful tone, "Edward, you take her home safely. Alice will be watching at all times, and Emmett will be watching." Alice nodded, as did Emmett. He enjoyed that role.

"I don't need Emmett to baby sit me!" Edward protested.

"Edward, after what happened today, yes you do. Emmett will be following you in his jeep with his phone ready for Alice the whole time."

He didn't have anything else to help his argument. "Fine," he mumbled, then turned to Bella. "Shall we?"

**Alright, next up will be some of this chapter back to Bella's POV, and the car ride home… some one on one Bella and Edward time…**

**Reviews get them out faster and better ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the reviews

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**The more reviews, the faster I get them out )**

**Chapter 7**

"Bells," Edward's voice was anxious, "remember when Renee had to take us trick-or-treating because Elizabeth couldn't? We ran away from her because she wouldn't let us go far enough to all the good houses, remember?"

I felt my lips twitch as the memory dawned me. I was probably six or seven that year. Renee had a thing about us going to far away from home. I nodded slightly to Edward.

"What were we dressed up as, Bella?"

I thought about that night some more, trying to remember what we looked like. I remembered Edward running with his pumpkin basket full of candy, his cape flowing behind him. _His cape_, I remembered completely now, we both had long black capes. We had too much fun stealing Renee's make up and finding face paint to make our faces white. We bought fake fangs to put in our mouths, and drew with lipstick down our chins to look like blood.

"No…" I shook my head. It couldn't be true, he must have been thinking of a different Halloween.

Edward moved so he was on the couch with me, but still at the other end. I wanted him to go away and come closer at the same time.

"Yes, Bella." I really looked at him now, and the paleness he had definitely wasn't natural.

"Vampire…" I made myself whisper the word. It didn't sound right coming off of my tongue. I couldn't look at Edward yet.

"Rosalie and Jasper will be home soon," Alice announced, breaking the silence, I was barely listening until I heard my name, "Bella needs to get out; it's going to be difficult enough explaining this to Rose."

"Where should I take her?" Edward asked urgently.

"Edward," Esme chimed in, "I'm not sure if it would be the best thing right now for you and Bella to be alone."

"Ask Alice! Alice, what do you see if I take Bella home?" Edward quickly appeared at Alice's side. Alice didn't say anything at first, but Edward starting smiling.

What does he mean _see_? I was so confused. There were too many things that this family was saying that I didn't understand. And Edward's _gift_? Was I getting a present?

"There doesn't seem to be a problem," Alice said in a confident voice, "I'll know if something comes up."

Edward appeared on the couch, closer to me this time.

I was looking at his eyes, really looking into them. There wasn't a hint at all of the green I was so used to. Instead there was a gold tint to them. Right now they looked excited.

I felt a cool hand on my forearm for a second, but next to the coolness it stung slightly, but not in a bad way. I must have jumped, because he pulled his hand back cautiously. I didn't want him to pull it back. His face was awaiting something… Had he asked me a question?

"Sorry, what?"

"I was asking if it would be alright if I took you home," he said, again, I assumed.

I looked around the room, with everyone staring at me. I met eyes with Carlisle, the father of the family. His eyes were like Edwards, but a little brighter. I turned back to Edward and nodded.

"I think for right now it would be best to not inform Rosalie of this situation, agreed?" Carlisle announced and everyone else nodded, "Alice, if you would like to inform Jasper, you may in private." She grinned; and Carlisle continued, his tone more strict, "Edward, you take her home safely. Alice will be watching at all times, and Emmett will be watching." Alice nodded, as did Emmett haughtily.

"I don't need Emmett to baby sit me!" Edward protested.

"Edward, after what happened today, yes you do. Emmett will be following you in his jeep with his phone ready for Alice the whole time." Carlisle commanded, his voice full of authority.

"Fine," he mumbled, he turned back to me. "Shall we?"

He stood up, so I did the same. He beckoned for me to follow him out the door, so I did, without looking back into the room.

I stood shocked when we walked into his garage. Sitting there in front of me was a silver Volvo, exactly the same as the one that Edward had when he was at Phoenix.

He stopped when he saw that I had stopped, and a ghost of his half smile came to his face, it dazzled me more now, "you know how much I loved that car."

He got into the drivers seat, so I walked around and climbed into the passenger side. I could tell he looked unsettled when I didn't throw my feet on the dashboard. It felt strange not handing him a coffee, as well.

When he didn't start the car I looked over at him to find him staring at me, and I almost flinched at the pain I could see set in his face.

"You'll have questions, I assume?" his voice was grave.

I only nodded again.

"Well, shoot,"

All of my confused thoughts I had scattered in my mind weren't even formulated into questions yet. I received all this information at once, I had no idea what to ask first.

"Why didn't you come back?" The words shot out of my mouth before I could even realize I had opened my mouth in the first place. I saw Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"I couldn't, Bella," Edward pleaded, "you have to understand, no one is supposed to know about us. I couldn't have come back to that town, everyone thought I was dead!" He turned to look at me, waiting to continue until I looked up to meet his eyes, "_I_ thought I was dead." He turned back with a sigh and reached out to grip the steering wheel with his eyes now closed. I watched him as words tumbled out of his mouth, "I had no idea what was happening. I told you to run and I knew it would have followed you-"

"What's_ it_?" I felt bad for interrupting.

"It was a vampire that night," he chuckled darkly despite himself, "and here, I thought it was a stray dog or a raccoon. Anyways," he continued from before, ""I knew it would have followed you, so I stayed put. The second you took off it…" He paused.

I reached my hand out, forgetting myself, but he cringed away so I pulled it back. "Keep going," I urged.

"It came out. It was… the most frightening thing I had ever seen. Alone in that dark forest. It was different than us, than the Cullen's, I mean. This vampire was less… human. The Cullen's aren't murderers. We don't… drink… from humans. This vampire did.

"Before I could notice what was happening he crouched back and jumped," he cleared his throat, "The Cullen's arrived before he could… drain me completely. He got away."

I felt my lip start to tremble so I bit down on it roughly and turned away my head and rested them on my pulled up knees so he couldn't see the water brimming in my eyes. The picture of Edward on that night, then the picture of Edward being attacked was too much. I choked back another sob.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "don't be afraid to look at me. I will not hurt you," The convincing tone in his voice seemed like he was convincing himself rather than me.

"What about today?" I immediately regretted bringing that up. The stab of pain that he must have felt was almost tangible in the atmosphere.

"I never had an incident like this before," he rumbled, but not in a frightening way. "Not once. But your _smell_ is so different, and it's _so much_ better than anything I had ever smelt before." I couldn't hear is breathing anymore, "and the fact that it was _you_. _Bella_. I was too overcome with my emotions to concentrate. I just reacted, when you were that close in the alley."

I felt him shift in his seat. "Bells, please look at me. Don't be repulsed by me. I don't mean to be a monster." His voice sounded like I lost little boy. I had to bite down on my lip even harder. He had the wrong idea why I couldn't look at me.

"Please,"

I made myself turn my head, only to regret doing so from his face. It was contorted with what looked to be as _physical_ pain, and upon seeing my tears it just got worse.

"I won't hurt you," his voice was raw with emotion.

"I know you won't," I whispered. I had the overwhelming urge to touch him, so I balled my hands into fists.

"Let's get to some more of your questions," he was changing the subject, but I let him go. He was finally starting the car and backing out.

I racked through my brain again quickly before I remember one of my most important questions.

"What did everyone mean when they were talking about your gift?"

He smiled. "I figured you'd wonder about that. Some vampires have talents when they are newly born. It isn't entirely un-rare, but not completely common either. Mine, I am able to know what people are thinking." He looked at me, gauging my reaction.

I panicked, "Edward Masen! You can read my mind?!" I accused without thinking first.

He shuddered when I used that last name, but quickly recovered, "No. That's what I'm confused about. I can't, with you, for some strange reason." His eyebrows scrunched together in frustration.

I sighed in relief.

"And Alice," he continued, "has a gift as well. She can see things, before they happen. It just isn't always right, incase someone changes their mind."

"So, that's how she knew it would be okay with you driving me home?"

He sighed, angrily. "Yes, but they still insist on Emmett _babysitting_ me."

I didn't say anything to that.

"Well, since you don't seem to have any more questions. Let me just, tell you some things," he took a deep breathe again before beginning, then startling chuckling, "we don't have to do that actually, it just feels natural," he took in my confused expression and continued, "breathing, I mean. We don't have to breathe. It's what we use to smell, though."

I nodded, too dazed to say anything.

"We can't sleep either."

My mouth dropped open, "at all?"

He shook his head, "At all."

We drove in silence for a few minutes before something came to me.

"Edward… why didn't Alice know I was coming?"

Clearly he had not wanted that to come up, and he didn't say anything for a few moments before answering.

"It was about… eight months or so after I was changed. At first, I kept tabs on you. It was… difficult. I ran away from home here and hid by Phoenix. I could see you through other's minds. It was impossible, knowing I was so close to you, but not being able to touch you, or to have you know. At one point it just got too impossible.

"I came home after a week or so. Everyone knew I was there because of you. They knew better than to mention you. One day and got Alice alone and made or _swear_ to _never_ try to see you, since I would see it in her mind. She swore, and blocked you out," he looked at me for the first time during his answer, something in his eyes I couldn't quite recognize as they burned through me, "It was too hard to see you. But, now you're here."

"Is it still hard?" I couldn't make my voice louder than a whisper.

"No. I get to see you. It's still hard, I don't know if I can be close to you, or touch you…" he reached a hesitant white hand over, and barely brushed the length of my forearm with his cool fingers. His eyes fluttered close at the touch, and I felt that same shock, but it was soothing, and it tingled where his fingers were.

"I won't hurt you." He said again.

The engine stopped, and I looked out my window, surprised that we were already outside of Charlie's.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bells." He had that look in his eyes, so I opened my door quickly.

"Bye, Edward."

I watched from the porch as his he disappeared into darkness.

**If you read, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Not as many reviews this time… ' (…

**Not as many reviews this time… ' (…**

**I still hope people are reading!**

**But thank you to those who did!**

**Sorry this chapter took longer, I've been busy **

**Chapter 8**

I knew it was hard for Edward when we were close, since I apparently smelt better than everyone else… which was probably why it wasn't too good that we were currently both practically on top of each other in my dark and tiny closet.

Perhaps I should elaborate on how we got into our current situation…

I was in a trancelike state when I walked into the house after Edward dropped me off, and I vaguely noted that I wasn't school wasn't over yet, so I couldn't let Charlie see me home. Thank God, I thought when I saw our empty driveway.

Today was quite the eventful day, I reflected. _Edward is a vampire_. The thought sounded funny and ridiculous. Some of the things just couldn't connect to be true. Even though I knew very well they were. Edward couldn't sleep. Edward wanted to kill me.

Edward _had_ attacked me today. That seemed like days ago… I should have ran, shouldn't I have? I should be scared to death of being anywhere near this new Edward. I couldn't make myself be afraid or angry at all whatsoever, and I couldn't help but feel happy. Ecstatic. Euphoric. Blissful. Undeniably _rapturous_.

Edward was alive. Or, well… close enough to alive that he was here with me. My Edward that I had thought had been ripped away from me forever was here, and it seemed like he wanted to be with me. _But in what way?_

I pushed that thought to the back of the mind the moment it came. I had to focus on just having Edward in my life again, not the part of me from two years ago that wanted Edward in a different way other than friends. Edward died, even though he's back now, shouldn't I have moved on from those feelings or something?

Once again having to push those thoughts to the back of my mind, I figured I'd wander up to my room and attempt at organizing my stuff, even though I needed a new dresser. Charlie said he would put one in there today.

I allowed myself to jump, but not scream, when I opened my door to find Edward standing there, a crap-I-just-got-caught little boy look on his face. We both just stood there for a few moments, staring at each other.

"Uh…" he was looking around, most likely trying to find an excuse as to why he would be in my room, "I just… wanted to uh you know, just yeah." He seemed pleased enough with his explanation.

"Uh huh…" I replied skeptically.

He sighed in defeat and hung his head, "I just didn't want to leave,"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused, "but I watched your car leave…"

He gave me that crooked smile, with his now perfect pearly whites, "I went down two blocks and came back."

I was still confused. "Well, why?"

He somewhat turned away from, like he was looking around my room but I knew he really wasn't. "I just got you back. I can't leave yet."

Of all the times today I had wanted to envelope myself back into Edward's arms, right now was the time I wanted it the most. I dug my feet into the ground so I wouldn't move.

"Hmm… well go in the closet and see if it's in my suitcase."

Edward sighed dramatically and stalked into my tiny closet a few minutes later he poked his head out.

"Nothing in here, Bella,"

I turned towards him, "Are you sure? Let me look."

"Fine."

I walked over and, considering how small my closet was and that Edward was already standing inside, I couldn't go all the way in so I just leaned in slightly and began looking through.

I was about to tell him to forget it and I'd look later when I heard the doorknob rattling.

_Charlie_.

I didn't have time to think. Charlie would freak if he found me home when I should be at school on my first day. I flew into the closet and closed the door behind me.

So, here we are now. Edward and I, in my closet… My oh-so-tiny closet.

Edward was pushed so far into the corner I thought he was going to soak into the wall itself. But, because of the size of my closet, even though I was still against the opposite side we were still incredibly close, and touching.

I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"I should have seen him coming," Edward hissed, "I wasn't paying attention… I should have been listening for someone's thoughts."

"Not your fault," I barely whispered, my voice sounded funny.

"Is this really hard for you?" I asked after a few moments of watching him struggle.

"Yes," he stated simply, but then continued, "but not as much in the way you're thinking."

I made my heart slow down before I responded, "and what way is it hard, then?"

He opened his eyes for the first time, searching mine. He shifted his position slightly, but it caused our arms to brush. I quivered from his cool touch that somehow left wherever he touched me stinging but not hurting.

"I missed you," his whisper was hoarse. I must have imagined that he moved closer.

"I missed you too," my voice was thick as I tried to keep my tears away.

"You have no idea how… hard it was for me to just leave you. But God, Bella, you're _here_ with me now," he swallowed, "you have no idea how happy I am that you're here now."

Hesitantly, I felt his cool cheek come to lightly rest on the top of my head. My eyes closed as I let out a shaky breathe. I wanted to do something to show him that I felt the same way, but I couldn't work any part of my body. All I could concentrate on was how perfectly Edward's cheek fit and felt on my head.

I wasn't sure how long it was before Edward finally lifted his head to look at me. I met his eyes and once again was startled how they were no longer green and his now flawless face. Not that he wasn't gorgeous before, but now he looked like a God.

He gave me that crooked smile that made me knees go a little weak.

"I look different, huh?" he snickered lightly, but then his eyes went dark, "imagine how much it hurt for everything to change."

I shuddered, an act that didn't go unnoticed by him. I felt a cool hand gently grab my hand at my side. I was used to his warm hand, but I didn't mind his hard and cool hand. It somehow still felt warm to me.

Without even noticing, I took a step closer. He stiffened a first, but didn't let go of my fingers. He bent his head down to look into my eyes, and they were full of… something I couldn't quite comprehend.

I felt my hand start to rise, wanting to touch his new face, but I forced it back down, another act that didn't go unnoticed by him. He captured my other hand in his other hand before it could fall limp to my side again.

He was standing so close; it would be so easy to just lean my head forward slightly to finally lean my forehead on his chest. It took all my self-restraint to keep my head back.

I looked up to find his gold eyes smoldering into me, and I could have swore his face moved closer.

"My Bella…" He mumbled, his voice sending a chill down my neck.

Now I was positive that he moved his face closer. I could ever so slightly feel his cool breathe on my face.

I couldn't pinpoint the noise at first, but once I recognized it I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you're phone is vibrating."

He just looked at me for a moment, but then seemed to hear it himself. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a phone and put it to his hair.

"Yes, Alice?"

I could hear a slight buzzing that must have been Alice rambling away quickly and what sounded urgently. Slowly Edward's face changed from annoyance, to pure shock, to anger. I looked at him quizzically before he hung up.

"Charlie isn't here anymore, he went somewhere. I need to go," I didn't move just yet, still staring at him, confused, "Bella! I need to go!"

I hid the pain that I knew would flash on my face quickly and took a step back, giving him space to leave, and he quickly stepped out.

He crossed the room in one movement, but stopped quickly just in front of my window, and slowly turned around to face me.

"Bella, I'm sorry," his face gave away that he was telling the truth, but I still stuck out my bottom lip to pout.

He let out a breath slightly laughing, but right away his face grew serious, "something… is wrong, Bella."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to go figure out the details…"

"It's bad… isn't it?"

All of the sudden he was in front of me, grabbing my hands tightly but not roughly.

"Yes."

"What is it!" I demanded this time.

I could tell he was thinking, staring blankly behind me and mindlessly playing with my fingers.

"Something… with… one of… the Cullen's." He picked his words carefully.

"Well, what is it, Edward!" He was starting to get on my nerves, refusing to completely answer my question.

"Bella, I promise you, promise you, that I will tell you tomorrow. Please just wait until then," he begged.

I narrowed my eyes, but complied, "Fine."

"Thank you," he gave my hands one last squeeze, "bye, Bella."

I didn't even get a word out before he was out the window.

I ran over, peering out over the edge searching for him, but there was nothing.

**Sorry for the wait!!**

**PLEASE RREEVVIIEEWW!!**

**-I'll be answering the questions I received in the next chap.**

**-Up next… well, you'll see ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**GAH! I'm sorry it took so long to update!!**

**I haven't been home, then Breaking Dawn! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Chapter 9**

I was making dinner, just spaghetti, when Charlie got home.

"How was the first day, Bells?" He asked once he sat down while I was putting dinner on our plates.

"Fine," I answered quickly and what I hoped casually. I wasn't planning on telling him how I was sent home early.

Apparently Charlie took my answer as enough and didn't bug with more questions. We ate in silence for a few moments, and then I decided I was ready to ask him what I had been planning to talk to him about.

"Do you know the Cullen's?"

He looked up, looking somewhat surprised by my question, but answered quickly, "Yeah, the father is the best doctor we have."

"Well… what about their kids? There are five of them."

He finished chewing then answered, "They're adopted, I've heard. Dr. Cullen and his wife took in all the teenagers years back. They moved here just last year. Why do you ask, Bella?" He was studying my face so I looked down and started spinning the spaghetti on my fork.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering… since I saw them today and all." He let it drop.

Charlie's answer was somewhat what I figured. The Cullen's must have moved to Forks right after Edward was changed. I wondered if Charlie thought Edward looked like the "old Edward." Of course, Charlie hadn't seen Edward since we were little kids. Even if for a split second he had seen Edward Cullen and thought of Edward Masen, he would never dare to mention it to me.

The next day at school was boring, as school always is. I spent most, well, all of the day wondering where Edward was. My nerves were ready to explode by the time school was over, but I nearly fainted in relief when I saw Edward and Alice waiting in the parking lot.

"Why weren't you two at school?" I asked once I climbed into the car with them.

"Busy…" Alice muttered before she pulled away.

I let the car ride be silent, knowing I'd rather bug Edward in private. He didn't seem like he was in a talking mood anyways.

Alice dropped us off at his house then left, I wasn't sure where she was going, but there didn't seem to be anyone home.

The Cullen's house was gorgeous and huge and white.

I didn't have enough time to reflect on the details, I was too worried that Edward had yet to say a word.

"Edward," I began once I sat down on couch in the television room. "You said you would explain."

He didn't say anything.

"Edward," I added more of my anger in my voice this time, "you said something is wrong with one of the Cullen's. Who is it?"

He finally looked at me, and just started.

The awful truth dawned on me. "Edward… oh god, Edward, it's you isn't it?"

He didn't answer, only nodded.

I beckoned him to sit down, "Tell me. What happened?"

Edward reluctantly sank down next to me, and began.

"I told you about the vampire that attacked me…" I nodded, "he is a tracker, it's a game for him, to track down people and feed from them. It's… sick. Alice saw that he was going to find us and attack before it happened. That's how the Cullen's got there in time. It's how they saved me."

"Well… what's the problem now?"

He turned to look at me, scrutinizing my expression, "The tracker got away. Now…Alice saw him coming for me. He has two other's with him. A male and a female." He paused, "he saw a challenge, all these vampires trying to protect me. He knows that I must be a vampire now and… he wants a fight."

"He wants to kill you?" My voice shook.

He just nodded.

"But… I mean, it's just those three. You and your family can take those three. Easily. Right?"

Right then I knew there was something he was hiding. I don't know how I didn't notice it before. He was horrible at hiding things.

"Edward, what is it? Your family can easily get rid of them. It's seven to three!"

He still wasn't talking.

"Edward," I stared at him until he unwillingly looked at me, "tell me."

"These vampires live for tracking. It's all they do. They live for fighting."

"Edward, your family can easily handle it. Look at Emmett!"

"Bella it isn't that simple."

"Edward," Alice's voice chimed in from the door, startling me, "don't," her voice was firm and warning.

She turned her eyes to me, now friendlier.

"Bella, there isn't need to worry. Edward is being stupid."

"Alice…" Edward hissed through his teeth.

"Bella," Alice went on as if Edward hadn't spoken, "you should probably be getting home, and you don't want Charlie to worry." She turned and left.

"Let's go," He shot up and walked out the room as well, very angry. I got up and had to somewhat jog to keep up with him.

The car ride was silent. Edward went well above the speed limit and gripped the steering wheel with so much force I thought it would break off.

We arrived at my house faster than we should have. Edward pulled into the driveway, and his face looked a little less angry.

"You'll be okay, right?"

At first he looked the other way, out the window, and it felt like my stomach was sinking. Once he looked at me his face was a mask of no emotion. He closed himself off.

I bit down on my lip so it wouldn't tremble.

"Please, Edward," I choked out, "tell me you'll be okay."

He didn't respond.

"Edward-"

"Bella," he cut me off in a stern voice, his face was still a mask. "I think it would be best if right now we weren't together so much. There's too much going on."

I couldn't help my mouth from falling slightly open.

"Th-that is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard!"

"It's what's best." That _stupid_ mask…

I looked at him, a slight smile on my lips.

"You don't want to leave. You don't want to leave me."

He didn't say anything.

"Go ahead and tell me you want to leave me. Tell me you don't want us to be together anymore, after we just found each other again. Tell me you don't lo-"

_Shit_. I flew my face in the opposite directions, my eyes wide as saucers. I did not just almost say that… _you idiot._

I could almost feel the awkwardness emitting from Edward.

"Bella," his tone sounded strangled, "maybe you should go now."

My eyes closed automatically at his rejection. I took a deep breathe, and, accidentally, let a slight sob escape on my exhale.

I heard Edward plead my name but I was already getting out of the car.

I should have figured he'd be in my room later that night when I went finally upstairs, sitting in that rocking chair staring at the door before I got in. I walked right by him to sit on my bed, facing the other direction. I felt his eyes staring at my back while I pretended he wasn't there.

"I don't want you to be angry, Bells." He finally whispered in his musical voice.

I snorted. "Then you shouldn't have said that. I know you wouldn't want to leave me again."

I knew I was making him guilty, and I would feel bad about that later. Right now, I just didn't want him to leave.

"I don't _want_ to leave, I just-"

"Then don't!" I snapped at him. He didn't say anything. Anger was building up, so I finally flung around on my bed.

I went to gasp, but my air got stuck in my throat.

When did he get on my bed? I hadn't heard him come over, or felt the pressure on the bed of another body. I couldn't make myself think right now.

When I flung myself around, I wasn't anticipating someone being there, so I ran right into him. Well, not exactly right into. My body seemed to stop soon enough so our faces were about a centimeter apart.

He wasn't saying anything, and I could tell he wasn't breathing. Was I breathing? I didn't care.

It probably would have been smart to move, but I couldn't seem to bring my body to move back from him. Clearly he was having the same problem.

I swallowed, and it seemed really loud. So was my heartbeat. I knew he could hear it getting faster and faster by the second.

Finally, he let out a low and somewhat shaky breath, it blew onto my face. My shiver was obvious, and he let out a small chuckle. I wanted him to keep laughing, to be able to hear his laugh more. It was like a song I couldn't get out of my head, but I still wanted to actually hear it. He gave me a crooked smile and I let out a sigh.

_Crap_.

Letting out my sigh, I hadn't meant to move, but I did. It wasn't a big movement at all, but I kind of rocked forward. My forehead rested on his, and I didn't have the self restraint to move it back.

Our lips were even closer now, and it was plainly impossible to handle. I wanted so badly to lock my hand behind his neck and pull his lips to mine.

Two things happened simultaneously.

Edward flew himself straight back, and what happened to be behind him was my nightstand with my lamp, which went falling to the floor.

I also heard Charlie calling my name from downstairs, saying he was home. I could hear his footsteps coming upstairs.

"Shit! Edward! Get _out_!"

He was on the ground, gathering pieces of the lamp together, and then looking between them in his hands, confusion taking over his features.

"How the hell do you get this back together! Where's the lamp shade?!" He started looking around on the floor.

"Edward! I'll take care of it just GET OUT!"

He dumped the pieces on the ground, and with a week apology he was out the window.

"Bella! What happened?" Right on cue, Charlie walked into my room.

"Oh, nothing, just, um, a, uh, stepped on a lamp." Of all the excuses…

"You… stepped, on a lamp? And how did the lamp get under your foot?" He was staring at me like I needed to go to a doctor.

"Well, what I meant, was a knocked it over by accident, then I stepped on it, cause I was tripping when I knocked it over." Well, that was a little better.

He just nodded, clearly concerned for my mental health, but backed out of the room.

"I'll… get a broom."

I sighed and plopped onto my bed once he was out of sight.

"Bella!" I heard a whisper from outside. I ran over to my window, and I could see faintly see the silhouette of Edward just below.

"Sorry!" He whisper-yelled, but I could tell he was laughing slightly. "Can I pick you up tomorrow morning?" his voice was serious now.

I nodded, it was dark, but I knew he could see it.

"Bye, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella." I saw a blur of his shadow, and then he was gone.

**REVIEWWSSSSS!!**

**More drammaaa next**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long, again. But I'm going to update soon, possibly tomorrow, to pay back for the time. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. There is no way I would be writing this without support from you guys. )**

**Please review for me.**

**Chapter 10**

Charlie was already gone when I got downstairs the next morning. I went outside to wait for Edward, surprised to find him already there waiting.

He was leaning against his Volvo, smiling that adorable crooked smile at me. I took a deep breathe, remembering yesterday. I would try to not like us get that close again, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"Bella," Edward said in a greeting tone, opening my door for me.

I rolled my eyes at him when he got in the car and began pulling out. "I don't think there was one time you ever opened my door for me when you were human."

"Well, Esme encourages manners among her sons."

I couldn't help but sadly think about Elizabeth for a moment. I pushed it away.

"What was that face for?" he asked as he was pulling out of Charlie's, now serious. Of course, he didn't miss anything.

"Nothing."

He just stared at me dumbly. I sighed.

"Edward… Have you ever thought about…telling Elizabeth?"

He closed his eyes when I said her name, and his jaw and grip on the steering wheel both tightened.

When he opened his eyes, they were blank. Empty.

"I can't do that." He stated flatly, his voice lacking all emotion.

"Why not?"

"No one can know about us, Bella. You were told because you had seen us and heard us."

So it wasn't that he wanted me to know. It was because I already knew too much. I looked away as he realized his mistake.

"Oh… Bella, please, come on. It isn't that I didn't want you to know. Of course, I did. If I could have I would've come to your house and told you as soon as I could. But I can't. There are rules, Bells. Humans can't know."

"Rules." I repeated, "what, the vampire police enforce these laws?" I joked.

His expression didn't show any humor. "Kind of. The Volturi."

"Wait… what?"

"Another day, please," he begged, and I realized we were somehow already arriving at school.

"Is that a promise?"

He sighed and stuck out his pinky, just like old times. My chest ached at the memories as I linked mine with his.

I got through my morning classes easily. Nothing seemed important anymore, even though I was still doing well in classes, I wasn't putting effort into it. I was always thinking about Edward, and the Cullen's, and these vampires that wanted to hurt Edward. I hadn't talked to him about it lately, but I was hoping to after school. I wanted to know what was going on.

I ended up not having to wait until after school to find something out.

It was during lunch; I was sitting with the Cullen's. We were just talking and eating- well, I was eating- when suddenly Alice got a glazed look in her eyes and stared off into space. At that same moment that Edward's head shot in Alice's direction, and slowly his face changed. His lips fell slightly apart, while it looked like he got _paler_. His features contorted into something I rarely saw on Edward… fear.

"Alice," Jasper's urgent voice broke my gaze from Edward, "what's wrong?"

Alice's face was a mirror of Edward's, but possibly worse. She looked so small, sitting there with her wide eyes and trembling lips.

"Jasper," she whispered finally, and her voice sent a shiver down my spine, "let's go."

That's all it took for Jasper to fly out of his chair, pulling Alice up with him.

"I'm coming," Rosalie announced. Naturally, Emmett followed.

I looked at Edward.

"I'll stay," his tone was oddly strained, "we'll be over right after school."

Without a goodbye, they ran out of the cafeteria. I hoped no one noticed how it was just a little too fast.

"What the _hell_ was that?" I turned on Edward.

He chose to ignore me, massaging his temples with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Edward…" I started, calmer and nicer this time. He looked… in pain?

All he did in answer was grab my hand and place it to his cold face, leaning into my touch. I tried to ask what was wrong, but I couldn't focus enough on my vocal cords.

"Let's go," He let go of my hand and stood up, and I managed to hold in a whimper from having to let him go.

My afternoon classes seemed to drag on for hours on end. Even in biology, with Edward, he didn't talk at all. I caught him staring at me with a strange expression on my face a few times, but other than that he hadn't done anything.

I ran to his car after gym to find him waiting outside, pulling open my door. I rolled my eyes at him again, hoping to get a smile. I didn't get one.

"Please tell me what's going on now!" I begged, after too long trying to wait for him to say something in our car ride.

He didn't say anything, just gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Edward." I snapped.

"Alice had a vision." So that explained her face at lunch… well… part of it.

"Why was she afraid?"

He sighed. I watched the speedometer increase slightly.

I was about to demand more, but we were already pulling into the big white house.

He opened his door and was at me before I had time to process anything.

"Thanks," I snapped rudely, heavy on the sarcasm.

Then I was in his arms.

He snaked his arms around my waist, and mine automatically latched around his neck. He was holding me tightly, but not too tight, probably thinking he would break me. Still, something about the way his face was pressed into my neck told me that he thought I would blow away if he ever let go. I didn't mind him never letting go.

My eyes had fallen shut at the contact, and it was all I could do to keep my heart from flying out my chest as I felt his cool check on my neck and his hair tickling my face.

"Come on," he said, his lips right at my ear, causing me to visibly shiver as a tingle was sent down my spine and back up again.

He pulled back, and I had to fight the urged to jump back into his arms. Luckily, he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the house.

Alice and Jasper were standing in one corner of the living room, while Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch. All of there faces were afraid. Still, none as bad as Alice's.

I was rewarded with possibly the ugliest look possible sent at me from Rosalie's fierce eyes.

"What's going on?" I was surprised that I was brave enough to speak.

No one answered.

"I know Alice had a vision. A-and now everyone is terrified. What was the vision?"

Edward spoke up, "Bella, it's fine, really it's-"

"FINE?" Rosalie screamed.

"Rose…" Emmett reached to her, but she shrugged him off.

Alice started shaking, I noticed.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I whispered to her.

No one answered, again.

Rosalie's icy voice broke the silence, "she saw Jasper being killed. Yes, Edward was already _dead_. James was just finishing off Jasper in her vision. You know, the vampire coming for Edward? The man that we would have fled from if Edward didn't want to leave _you_? He wanted to stay here with _you_. Edward will die because of _you_."

A terrible growl shot out of Edward's snarling mouth, and he flung himself towards Rosalie. Alice was snarling as well, but she didn't attack. Emmett stepped in front of Rosalie before Edward could reach her.

But I barely took notice to all of this. All I could focus on were Rosalie's words.

_Edward will die because of you. _

It felt like a was in a dream, everything was going on around me so quickly, Edward yelling at Rosalie and Emmett, Alice watching and snarling, Jasper probably trying to calm everyone. But everything was somehow moving slowly at the same time.

My heartbeat was probably beating fast, but I could hear the slow thumping, pounding in my ears.

"Bella," Edward's urgent voice cut in, "Bella, look at me."

But I couldn't. My eyes were stuck on the small black haired pixy standing against the wall. Her face frightened beyond belief. She saw her soul mate being killed. Because of me.

"But it isn't just Edward! Not just Jasper!" Rosalie was screaming again, her voice sounded like she was near hysterics while she stopped moving and just stared at me. "We are _all_ going to die."

I looked back at Alice, to see the same face she had on earlier. This time she was shaking, her face contorted in her fear. Jasper held onto her with his eyes closed.

I had to think and act quickly. I closed my eyes and focused on something for a moment.

On a decision.

"Alice, what do you see now?" I demanded.

She looked at me, studying my face with her empty eyes. Her voice came out on a shaky whisper, cracking slightly, "please don't make me watch it again…" Jasper just clung to her tighter.

I ignored the sadness I felt for Alice before continuing, "I don't mean to hurt you Alice, but I think it may change. I made a new decision."

I though I saw a shimmer of hope flicker in her eyes before her body stiffened and her eyes glazed over as she looked into our future. A few moments passed before her eyes fluttered back open.

"It's…" she started, biting her lip, "changing. I saw it… happening again… first, but then I saw us killing them. But… then it was them killing us again." She looked at me. "It keeps changing. But…" she looked down again, "it's more of the same thing… more of us dying. But… it looks like there might be a small chance. Small."

Jasper was holding onto her still, his lips pressed against her temple.

"Bella," she spoke again, "what decision did you make?"

I swallowed, not trusting my voice for a few minutes. But it was time for a Bella Swan to be brave.

"Goodbye."

It made sense that it was raining once I reached the front yard. It was dark and storming badly, raining buckets onto me. I was already soaked.

I started towards my car, but Edward was then standing right in front of me, soaked as well.

"Bella!" his voice was incredulous and pained; I didn't like hearing it like that. I wanted to go home. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Edward." I spat out as rudely as my voice could get. It didn't sound too intimidating.

He reached his arms out towards me, but I cringed away visibly. It didn't go unnoticed by him. "Fine. You can leave, but tomorrow we can-"

"No, Edward. There is no tomorrow." I had to get this over with.

Confusion crossed his features. "What do you mean? There's always tomorrow."

"No, there isn't always tomorrow. I am leaving. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm going to Phoenix."

He stood staring at me, his mouth opening and closing, searching for words.

I started running towards my car again, and I just about there before Edward appeared in front of me.

He leaned down so his face was level with mine as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Why?" He demanded.

If I told him the truth, he wouldn't let me go. That much was obvious. It was deciding what lie to tell him that was the hard part.

"I-I can't deal with this. Being around your family, and all this vampire stuff going on. I'm a human, I'm not even supposed to know! Let's j-just go back to pretending that I don't know."

"What about me!?" he was screaming now, and I refused to make eye contact with him.

"Bella," his voice now almost had my knees give in. The sadness was obviously not being hidden now, "what about me?"

I closed my eyes completely so I wouldn't have to look at him at all as I said this; I was too disgusted with myself. "I'll go back to pretending you are dead. And you can go back to being alive and not telling me."

He was completely still and silent as I walked around him and got into my jeep. I started my car before he spoke.

"Where are you going in Phoenix?" His voice sounded funny. Guarded. Completely guarded.

"Home," I stated, flatly, with lack of emotion as his was.

I started out the driveway, not too far to hear Edward's agonized shout.

"Home is where the heart is, Bella!"

I allowed myself one last look in my rear view mirror, where I saw a white angel, made of stone, kneeling on the ground in the pouring rain with his hands gripping his angel face.


	11. Chapter 11

I gotta give a big thank you to all my reviewers

**I gotta give a big thank you to all my reviewers.**

**I just get so dang ****giddy**** when I read all these it's crazy. **

**They keep me goin)**

I walked into Charlie's being a girl with a mission.

"Dad," I started, and he got up and turned around once he heard the strain in my voice, "I need to go back to Phoenix."

I started running upstairs, trying to block out Charlie yelling from downstairs. I slammed my door and starting tearing things out of my drawers.

_This is what's best_, I kept telling myself. _I need to do this_.

If I leave, Edward won't stay to protect me. Edward will be safe if I leave for a little. There is more of a possibility for him to be safe.

"Bella," Charlie entered my room, slightly panicky, "what are you doing?"

"I need to visit." I was surprised at how calm my voice was; it only shook slightly.

"Bells, what's wrong? Tell me," I couldn't look at him.

"Charlie, I just want to see Renee," I spoke flatly, surprised that I wasn't sobbing yet.

"Why? What's going on?" _He has to pick now to be the annoying question-asking parent…_

Zipping up my suitcase, that had god knows what in it, I stood up to face him. "Dad, really. I'm homesick, I'll be back soon. I promise." I winced and hoped he didn't notice. That definitely wasn't a promise I could keep.

I went in to give him a big hug before he could say anything else.

"I just gotta go home."

I didn't even know where that was.

The whole plane ride consisted of sitting there, motionless, staring out the window. I was confused about how I was reacting to all of this. I thought I'd be overcome with tears and sadness. Instead, I was… numb.

It felt like I was in a bubble of some sort, and all the emotions I should be feeling were stuck outside the bubble, but they couldn't get in.

I felt like nothing.

I took a bus until I got to Renee's, during which I got a call from Charlie. He told me he had called the high school and told them I was out for "personal and family reasons." I thanked him and told him I'd miss him. I really would.

When I got there I tried to not look at the house next to it as I wandered in, lugging my bag behind me.

I looked around her house, everything seemed the same, I noticed.

It was a little messy, but not as bad as I thought it would be now. I was always the cleaner when I lived here.

I figured I'd trudge up to my room and leave my stuff there, and then wait to explain things to Renee.

I opened the familiar door to my bedroom, and my mouth dropped open.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing in my room. It was plain white walls and my old woodened floors.

I couldn't have expected Renee to keep this room, could I?

I left, after all. It was her house now; she should be able to do whatever she wants with it.

It still hurt.

I walked across the room to stand by the window, setting down my bags on the way. It felt strange, without my desk or bed.

I allowed myself to look out the window finally, but didn't look directly at the house that was there. Something in their front yard caught my eye; I didn't know how I hadn't seen it before. I looked closer, trying to make out the words on the sign.

For Sale.

That's when it finally happened.

I think it started in my knees, as they first shook and then collapsed as I fell to the wooden floor in my empty room.

The tightness in my throat that I didn't even notice was there before broke free finally, and I felt a shudder go throughout my body as my shoulders starting shaking in sync with my gasping sobs that were coming out.

I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned against the wall, looking into my dark room as my body shook and tears eventually slid from the corners of my scrunched up eyes.

I was proud that I made it to my room before I had to breakdown, that it wasn't on the front porch or at the airport.

Here, where I lost Edward for the first time, and what I though the only time.

I found my Edward again. My _best_ friend. My other half. I felt happiness again. Pure happiness. Something that I hadn't felt in too long.

That was my mistake.

Happiness is cruel, as ironic as that sounds. It is to me, anyways. Happiness comes when you are dying for it, literally dying for some piece of contentment. Happiness will come, lighting up your life. Giving you this feeling that everything will be okay, and the second you begin to grow the least bit comfortable, the least bit happy- it gets snatched away. Leaving you dry, empty.

And, in my case, alone.

Now Edward could very well be dying. The thought shook my body once again.

If I hadn't been there, if I hadn't gone to Forks, would this still have happened?

They would have left the second they found out about James. They wouldn't have wasted any time. But they did, they waited to tell me. They waited for me, because Edward wanted to. Edward wanted to stay.

Now, Alice didn't know if Edward would live.

_What if he doesn't?_

_What if he is already gone?_

I pushed that thought away.

I would know, wouldn't I? I'd feel some blow to my heart… some ache suddenly appear, some more emptiness. I'd have to know. Did I know last time?

The memories of the first time Edward "died" were buried. I'd made myself repress them, so now they were blurry and hard to pick out details.

All I could remember was how nothing made sense anymore. Everything seemed like it disconnected from me, like I was watching my life on a movie instead of actually living it.

What if Edward lives? What if his family gets away, or if James changes his mind?

Would he come back for me?

_He would._ My heart answered automatically.

_He didn't last time._ My mind countered.

_He couldn't! This time he can. I know his secret this time. Last time he had to couldn't let me know. Now I know. This time he can._

_…_

_But will he? _

I closed my eyes and put my face in my hands, the sobs still coming. Will he?

Of course he wouldn't.

After all those things I said to him, of course he wouldn't. That's what I wanted, wasn't it? Those horrible words that came out of my mouth sent more sobs through my body.

_It's how it has to be. Edward has to be safe. All of the Cullen's will have a chance now._

I made the decision to leave. If I left, Edward could allow the Cullen's to leave, because he wouldn't stay to protect me. That's why Alice's vision changed- a new decision. I was planning on sticking to it.

_What do I do know?_ I thought, looking around the empty room again.

I grabbed the windowsill, pulling my body up, but immediately regretting it.

The for sale sign seemed to stick out among everything else.

I allowed myself a glance in the windows, and gasped. The rooms were empty, like mine.

Was this because of Edward? I wondered. Had Elizabeth left because of Edward? I left because of Edward, maybe she realized she needed to get away as well.

"Bella!" I jumped ten feet in the air when I heard a voice shout my name from the doorway.

"Hi, mom," I replied, a small smile coming to my face. Her face, however, lost it's smile as she studied mine.

"Bella, were you crying?"

Ugh. I wiped at my face, trying to remove evidence of my previous breakdown.

"Just… memories," I murmured. It was partly true.

She rushed over to me and gave me hug, before pulling back and scrutinizing me.

"Now," she started, "what are you doing here?"

I decided to give her the same story I gave Charlie.

"I was a little homesick. So… I thought I'd visit."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, honey, but what about school?"

"Well, it won't be long. I'm senior anyways," I rolled my eyes. I hadn't exactly thought too much about school other than when Charlie called.

We went downstairs and talked about meaningless things, just catching up. I was shocked when she talked a lot this guy named Phil from work that, even though they just met, could be "the one". She sounded like a teenager, telling me about him. She said he was coming over soon; he was staying in the area with his sister.

We were making dinner when the doorbell rang, and my mom got some lovesick puppy look on her face and ran to open it.

"Phil!" I heard my mom yell and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Renee," I staggered for a moment, it was funny, his voice sounded different but insanely familiar.

"Phil, this is my daughter, Bella. Bella, I'd like you to meet Phil!"

The spoon dropped from my hand as did the bowl I was mixing with. I could barely hear it shattering.

My eyes were only on Phil.

Beauty was the main give away. Then was the skin, the paper white skin.

I knew it was cold.

His eyes were next, but they weren't the gold I was expecting. These were a dark green, but it didn't fool me. I knew contacts when I saw them. I could see that hint of red living behind them, staring at me.

He knew that I knew. That much was obvious from the way that disgusting, amused, malicious small smile crept up his beautiful face. My mom was saying something to me, trying to get me to help her wipe up the floor, I couldn't focus on her.

I looked at Phil, and I would have dropped something again if anything had been in my hands. Instead I grabbed onto the stove to help hold myself up. The truth hit me square in the face. He was staying with his sister.

_"He has two other's with him. A male and a female…"_

Phil flashed me a wide smile, showing his brilliantly white teeth as he nodded his head toward me, in a greeting way.

"Bella."

I didn't like how his voice was like velvet.

**Thought it was Laurent who was with James in this story?**

**Fooled you :)**

**Reviewsfaster chaps.**


	12. Chapter 12

Wonderful amount of reviews

**Wonderful amount of reviews. Thank you all:)**

**But I was looking around and some stories have like 11 chapters and like 700 reviews!**

**What's up with that?! **

**It's like reviews on steroids.**

**I want some. So… tell your friends??**

**But I still love my reviewers.**

**Updating will be a little slow, school is starting. Ugh. So I am terribly sorry for the wait :(. I hope you'll forgive me for taking forever.**

**The beginning-of-the-school-year-rush is over, so I should be better now.**

**And a fellow fanficer and I are brainstorming about a fanfic that we want to start; it's going to be rockin. I'll give you updates soon.**

**But don't worry, I'll still be writing this one faithfully :)**

**OH! And thanks to Maggie56 for giving me the idea to have some of Jasper's POV. Which led to another idea, and another, and another…. As always.**

**And I had lots of fun playing with Jasper and his gift. So thanks for that.**

**So the beginning of this is Jaspers POV right when Bella says "Goodbye" and runs out, followed by Eddiepoo.**

**I'm done ranting.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

Jasper:

"Goodbye."

Edward stood there for a good five seconds before shooting out the door after Bella. The pain that was coming from him was too much to handle, so I focused on the woman in my arms. Sending as much calm, reassurance, and hope I could muster up towards her.

"Jazz," her dark voice sent a shudder towards me. I looked down, waiting her to keep talking, but she just stared at me, unable to finish her sentence.

I felt her unbearable fear and pain mixed into one, and I once again tried with everything I had to use my gift and help her. I couldn't stand her feeling this way.

"Thanks," She murmured, burying her head against my chest. Her fear was still there, but it was bearable now. I used the hope I was feeling for us to help her as well.

I looked over at Rose and Emmett, testing out their emotions, too preoccupied with Alice to take notice to anyone else.

Their emotions mingled together at first, but it was easy to sort them out. The overpowering fury belonged to Rose, along with the fear that was beginning to get the best of her. I sensed no regret towards Bella- only anger. I tried to calm her with understanding before focusing on Emmett.

Emmett's emotions were always pretty easy to understand. He rarely felt anger, and, when he did, it was always about protecting one of us.

He felt a lot of that protection right now, along with the fear that consumed the whole room. Emmett had a lot of hope, though.

He had always had the strongest sense of hope and optimism I'd ever felt.

I involuntarily shivered slightly, thinking of other emotions that were almost too strong for me to handle.

I thought of Maria. Just that name fumed up the anger and regret in me. I had been so devoted to this woman, this Maria- the one who had changed me- that I had overlooked the almost unbearably strong power-thirsty emotions that she had.

Alice thankfully took me out of my thoughts when she started moving away.

"Alice, where are you going?"

"I-I don't know," her voice was so small and shaking, "Edward needs us right now."

I nodded in understanding, and just as we began walking towards the door, I was hit with a wave of emotion.

The pain tore into me, and I was afraid it would rebound and reflect towards Alice, it was so strong. Then I was enveloped in sorrow, so much sorrow I could have sworn it made it rain harder.

I started running faster.

_Oh, Edward…_

"Bella," my mom's voice was annoyed as she entered my room. "Come back downstairs, now. This is inappropriate. Phil wanted to meet you."

"I'm just… tired." I had run upstairs the second my mom and… Phil… had begun talking. I'd been just sitting here for twenty minutes. Trying, but not succeeding to figure out what was going to happen now.

What I knew, was that Phil was a vampire. Duh.

He wanted something for me. He didn't care about my mom. From the way he looked at me, I knew that he needed me for something. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what that might be.

Edward.

Of course, this had something to do with Edward. It had everything to with Edward and James and the Cullen's. I was now tied in to all this vampire business. I wanted to hate the Cullen's. I wanted to be angry with Edward for bringing me into all of this, for endangering myself and now my mother.

I couldn't.

But what did this Phil guy want from me? Did he think I could give him something? He _must_ be with James. _But how?_

"Bella." Renee interrupted my thoughts once again.

I glanced up at her.

"Please, just come downstairs. Dinner is ready now, _please_." She was starting to beg.

I stood up slowly, and she sighed in relief and smiled.

Phil was sitting at the table when we got downstairs.

I couldn't really blame my mom for liking Phil. He was a vampire, after all, so he was gorgeous and probably dazzling to her. His blonde hair sat nicely on his head, and although his face looked a little too long, but of course it was perfect like that. A rip of jealously came through me, a knee jerk reaction, at his beauty. I ignored it and sat down as far away from him as possible at the table. He still wore that fake and stupid smile, staring at me.

Renee sat on the other side of the table next to him, and he gave her a sort of smile that made me want to gauge his eyes at with my spoon.

I began dishing my spaghetti, when I remembered something.

"Here you go, Phil," I said cheerily, shoving the spaghetti at him roughly. I ignored my mom's sharp glance.

He stared at me a second too long before scooping a small amount of the spaghetti onto his plate.

"Oh, you'll want some more. Mom's recipe is just _great_," I snatched it from him and dumped about three times the amount he already had onto his plate. Tossing him a huge smile before handing it to my mom.

"Eat up!" I declared, and Renee was beginning to get a worried look at me for my behavior.

He didn't eat at first, so I took the first step and shoved a forkful in my mouth, chewed too quickly, swallowed, and flashed him another fake smile.

"Yum! Try some, Phil."

He stared at me, that friendly little cover he had on his face beginning to break at the seams so I could see a trace of the anger in his eyes and that plastered smile falter slightly.

His eyes still on mine as my gaze turned into a glare, he picked up a forkful, and, to my surprise (though I'd never let it show), he put a forkful in his mouth and quickly swallowed.

"Great, honey," he cooed, turning to my mom and putting on that smile. I gripped my spoon tighter.

The rest of dinner was spent with my mom and Phil giggling and whispering to each other while I tried to hide my gags and avoid my eyes.

I went right up to my room again after dinner, locking the door and falling on my bed.

Edward.

I missed him so much. Why did I always mess up? What was I doing wrong?

I lost him once. And it was horrible. Horrible. Nothing can compare to what I felt when he "died."

Now I got him back. And now… Now what? I left. But now Phil is here. Are all the Cullen's going to die because of me?

I sighed in annoyance as the tears I kept wiping away kept coming, so I just let them. I looked out my window, staring into the room that used to be Edward's. It was empty, but I could almost see where his bed used to be, or the chair that he put at his window so we could talk and throw things back and forth for hours on end. That was the little Edward I saw.

I looked again and saw Edward, but older, this time. Back when we used to sit there and talk about school and things that we never used to. We reached this new connection, and I always looked forward to these nights where I could just look at him and talk to him about anything and everything.

How badly I wanted to talk to him now…

He'd never called, I told myself, ignoring the pain. If he wanted to talk, he would have called. Or shown up. Or something.

_This is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted him to be safe; you wanted to be separate._

_Yes,_ I told myself before my drowsy and damp eyes fluttered shut. _This is exactly what I wanted._

I woke up from the sun, since I didn't have any blinds it lit up my whole room. I rose slowly, and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth from that gross taste in my mouth. Walking back to my room, I stopped dead when I saw the clock sitting in the hallway. It was eleven.

"Mom!" I called, running down the stairs, though I knew she wasn't there.

She left earlier in the mornings, and I had been planning on waking up to go with her or get her to drive me somewhere. I couldn't be here alone…

"Bella," I jumped. That was why…

"Bella," he said again, this time a hint of amusement ringing out in my voice.

"What?" I spat out.

I went to turn around but I wasn't fast enough. Before I knew what was happening Phil had appeared on front of my and pushed my straight back, and the impact was like a stone, and with so much force I went flying, hitting the kitchen wall with a thump and sliding down to the floor.

My eyes were squeezed shut from the shock of the blow coming from Phil, once the pain of the impact went away I opened them to see Phil in the center of the kitchen, smirking.

"Goodness, Isabella. Do be more careful, Renee wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would she?"

"What did you do to her, you bastard?" I yelled at him.

"Oh, calm down, she's fine, just dazzled by me, of course. I don't need anything with her. She doesn't even smell that appetizing. And please, refrain from such language. It's inappropriate for a _child_." He smiled again. I began to shake with anger.

He grabbed me by the arm then, somehow getting in front of me again in one of those inhumanly fast movements, and threw my into a kitchen chair that was against another wall. I felt bruises forming on my arms and back. My head was beginning to throb. And I felt the warmth of blood begin to trickle down the back of my head.

He kept laughing.

"What do you want from me?" I kept my voice firm. I wondered why I wasn't dead yet. Why wouldn't he just kill me?

He laughed a musical laugh. Something that should be in a horror film. "Oh, Isabella. I can't do anything yet, that would just _ruin_ my plan completely!" He paused, glancing towards the door. I hadn't heard anyone, though. "Now, I'd like you to meet someone, she's just arrived."

At that moment the door swung open.

I was still slightly struck by her beauty, even though I was starting to get used to it.

Her skin was snow white, and her chocolate hair flowed down her back. She compared to even Rosalie.

"This is it?" she asked Phil, her voice deep but somehow light at the same time.

Phil nodded. I realized that I was "it."

She turned her red eyes on me.

"Who are you?" I spat out.

Her glance changed, her eyes now glaring at me, and I suddenly felt small and completely powerless. Something about that glance said that she had control over me, over everyone she looked at. I involuntarily shrunk back in my chair.

"I am Maria."

**If you're having a brain fart, Maria was in the books. She changed Jasper, and he joined her army…**

**Reviews help :)**

**Currently at 102 reviews…**

**If I got up to 135, I WILL update by Thursday at the ****latest****. If not, you will probably have to wait until the weekend.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was hard to remember most of the journey

**I'm sorry. It's impossible to comprehend how insanely busy I have been. I have already started the next chapter, so reviews will push me along to finish it soon. Hopefully within a couple days time since I've already started. **

**Thanks for the reviews )**

**Chapter 13**

It was hard to remember most of the journey.

After Maria had come in… well, the details aren't something I like to think about. Or, I _couldn't_ think about. Something was blocking it from fully coming back to me. Maybe it was that I had been so frightened I just couldn't think enough to go back to that day. Was it yesterday? Two days ago? Maybe three? I didn't know.

I'd heard that your mind can sometimes repress certain memories. If there's a memory that your mind knows it doesn't want to relive or remember, it can block them. Maybe what had happened lately had been so bad; my memory acted on its own and repressed them from me.

And that scared me. But I still wanted to know.

There were bits and pieces I remembered. I know I had been thrown around some more by Phil. He seemed to enjoy that. I was surprised Maria didn't have a turn though. Maybe she just liked to watch the show.

They must have a good amount of self control, I reflected now. There was plenty of dry blood caked onto my skin now, but they didn't show the slightest temptation to my blood.

The next part of memory I remember was being put in a car. Well, thrown, rather than put.

And that's where I still was.

I had no clue where we could be, considering I had no clue how long I'd been sitting in this car, huddled against the window. I'd float in and out of consciousness, but I tried to keep myself awake. I told myself it was because I wanted to see if anything changed. The truth was the dreams that took over the second my eyes closed terrified me.

It isn't that hard to figure out who my dreams were about.

They involved _him_ and others with red eyes like Phil and Maria's. His family was there too, but he was my main focus. All my dreams had the same main idea, he would scream my name, but it would be cut off. The ones with the red eyes would advance on him…

I shuddered and then jumped in my seat, not allowing myself to fall back into those nightmares.

Edward.

I forced myself to think the name, and it sent a shudder of pain throughout my body, settling in my ribs.

Edward.

I made myself think it again. A fresh new wave a pain came with it.

Edward.

Why was I doing this to myself? I was hurting myself and I knew it.

Edward.

I deserved to be hurt, was that it? He could be dying or dead right now because of me. I should be in pain, too.

Edward.

Hadn't I been in enough pain? There had to be some sort of limit, where the pain has to just stop, because it can't get any worse. But then you get to that point, and it just keeps getting worse.

Edward.

Was there anything I could even do to help this situation? What was I, normal human Bella, supposed to do to save a group of vampires from another group of vampires that wanted to murder those vampires, then probably murder me.

And then I was numb. Numb in shock and probably fear.

Because the car had stopped.

It was so dark in the car I couldn't see into the front where Phil and Maria sat, but suddenly I heard a phone ring, and then Phil's voice.

"Yes, she's right here," I could almost hear that slimy smile on his face, "Yes… almost there. You'd like to talk to her?"

"Here you are, Isabella," I was shocked he was speaking to me. I thought the conversation had been about Maria.

A small phone came into view, so I reached out hesitantly and took it. I stared at it for a few moments, and I was stupid enough to hope it was Edward. I knew who it really was.

I brought it up to my face, and it took a few tries mouthing the word until it finally came out in a cracked whisper, "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella." The voice was unfamiliar, but it had the same smooth tones as other vampires.

"James," it wasn't a question, more of recognition, I knew it would be him.

"Very good, Bella. Now, I'm going to let you know of our plan. Sad enough as it seems, I don't believe we'll be meeting in person. I suppose Maria would allow Phil to inform you, but being second in command, I know more of the plan."

This shocked me, my brain clouded with confusion. I was sure that James was the one "in charge" of this whole thing. So it's Maria? It had been James that had found Edward, hadn't it?

It seemed James could read my mind…

"Now Isabella, don't let you imagination get too far. I presume they told you how I found your Edward? It's true, his smell and taste was better than any I had ever had. The _Cullen's_, as you call them, arrived before I was able to finish him off. I hunted him then. It was mainly for recreation, but after observing for awhile I noticed his abilities. Maria, as well, became interested after I told her. He is needed now, for our army. Maria's army."

I was too shocked to speak; my mouth was hanging wide open.

"I figured he wouldn't come easily. Then I realized the most obvious solution- you. Your Edward couldn't stand to have you taken, could he? I was prepared to come steal you, which would have been difficult. But Isabella, you just helped me out so much! Using my gift, I was able to change what that little one saw. Then you left! Right back to Phoenix, where Phil was conveniently located, and he got to work on your mother. Such good _luck_ we had!"

My mouth had yet to close.

"Where am I being taken?" I managed to breathe out after a few moments.

"Now, that would be a little too much to give away. But don't worry," I heard him chuckle quietly, "I took care of a few things already. There wasn't much that _I_ had to do… but you'll have some company."

I didn't have time to think over his words before he started talking again.

"Edward must be coming to find you soon. If he hasn't yet, I'll set things in motion. Goodbye." He hung up quickly. I took the phone off of my face and just stared at it.

I looked up then, jumping slightly as I saw two red eyes staring at me. I was able to make out Phil's face. I wondered why Maria hadn't turned around yet. Or said a single word.

"We're here, Isabella," I saw that sly smile begin to form. I wondered if he knew that he wasn't really second to Maria. He probably thought he was sucking up to her.

"Where?" my voice only shook slightly.

He just smiled that slimy smile slightly and turned back around. He opened his door and a rush of light came in, showing me to Maria for the first time in the car.

She wasn't looking at me, but kept glancing around. Fidgeting? I didn't think vampires fidgeted. She looked… anxious.

It startled me slightly when my door was opened. I took a quick glance back at Maria, and her red eyes were on me. Her glance had that same power over me. I was nothing but I small human girl, she was in charge of everything here. I didn't think she liked me being part of their plan to get Edward. It made me seem too important for her tastes.

Phil grabbed my wrist and yanked me out. Before I had a chance to take a look around and register where I was, a cold, stone hand was roughly put over my eyes, blocking all vision.

I was walked forward, and gasped when I was picked up by just my wrist and ran to the door. Ran would be an understatement. When Phil grabbed me, he flew through the air. I didn't even hear his feet touch the ground. I just felt the wind on my face and then we were there.

He let his hand off my eyes when he opened the door and pushed me inside. The room was very dimly lit, but I was able to see, to my surprise, Maria slide in after us and close the door. She looked even more anxious than in the car.

"This is where we'll keep you, for now." Phil said, pushing me forward slightly.

"Where is he, Phil," the words shot out of Maria's mouth like venom. It wasn't even a question… a demand.

"Who's he?" I bit my tongue after the words left my mouth.

Luckily, neither one decided to acknowledge that I had spoken.

Phil mumbled something too quickly for me to understand, although I thought I heard "in the other room" in it somewhere.

Maria confirmed my idea by perking up and shooting her eyes towards a door at the end of this big room.

She made a movement to walk over, but then she was at the door. She had moved so quickly I hadn't even seen her do it at all. And then Phil was right next to her.

I clumsily walked over to see what was behind door number one.

A huge, weird smile lit up on Maria's face as she grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open. She disappeared inside and Phil followed. I walked in as well, my own anxiety building. I thought of what James had told me, that I had "company." What did that mean? Was this person the company he was talking about?

The room was lighter, so I was able to make out the scene. But none of the details even mattered as they disappeared from my head the second I saw the person sitting there in the corner.

He looked fine physically, but completely and utterly helpless. I knew he would be able to get up and use that speed Maria and Phil had to get away… But why didn't he? Why didn't he use that super strength all these vampires had?

I had no idea how he had gotten here. The Cullen's never would have let this happen, even though I barely knew them. I knew they wouldn't, they must have not known.

Maria's smile somehow got even bigger, and it sickened me. She got a look of complete pride on her face as she stared down at him. It gave me a chill up and down my spine.

At that same moment, his eyes locked with mine. And from what I remembered, they were much too dark.

Her elegant voice, thick with excitement broke the tense silence. I realized then why she had been so anxious.

"Oh, Jasper. How long it's been…"

**Sorry for the cliffy again. Thanks for sticking with me guys! Like I said, I'm working on the next one, so some reviews will pop it out in a few days time! :)**


End file.
